


Heartbreaker

by moneyoverhoes



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Amar a Muerte (TV) RPF, Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantinas, aam
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Smut, This is a love story, fuck negativity amirite, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyoverhoes/pseuds/moneyoverhoes
Summary: "You’re the girl who called me an asshole the first time we spoke. The girl who tried to pay for lunch even after you learned that I have more money than God. You’re the girl who risked her ass to save a dying dog, who makes my chest ache whether you’re wearing green silk or ripped jeans. You’re the girl that I-…You are my girl"(OR fuckboy Valentina unexpectedly falls for Juliana)Juliantina College AU - inspired by Heartbreaker by Justin Bieber
Relationships: Juliantina - Relationship, Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés, Valentina y Juliana
Comments: 119
Kudos: 760





	1. The Bet

“I really don’t know how you do it,” Guille spoke from his relaxed position at the bar. His arms resting on the counter as he observed his little sister from a far. He admired the natural confidence and fearlessness exuding from the younger girl as she made her way back over from charming some girl across the room. 

“It’s all in the eyes,” she laughed before taking a sip of her drink, “and plus, I learned from the best.” 

“Val, I taught you how to hit your crush and run away when we were in primary school,” he chuckled wholeheartedly and turned to face her, “you walk up to a girl and it’s like her whole world stops just to focus on you, I’ll never understand it.” he shook his head in disbelief. 

Tensions were quick to rise between the Carvajal’s at Valentina’s coming out with the dramatics of her sister yelling and storming out of the room at her admission, but Guille always knew and accepted her truth. Val couldn’t have asked for a more supportive older brother. It was the way he swooped in to save her as kids when her beauty attracted all the wrong boys, how he was always there to wipe her tears in the midst of heartbreak, even how he teased her instead of scolding her about the crushes she had on her friends growing up. He was the only person that truly understood the young girl. 

“It really isn’t that hard Guille, I think you’re just bad at speaking woman,” she teased with a smirk. 

“In my defense, you have like a 20 year head start on me so it’s not fair. I really want a girl to settle down with, but women are so confusing and unpredictable.” he huffed and placed his head between his hands. 

“No, we are not!” she slapped his arm playfully. “Once you know what she wants and likes, it’s easy to seal the deal.” she shrugged and continued to scan the room. 

“Prove it then,” he responded smugly.

“Prove what?”

“If it’s so ‘easy’, then show me how it’s done.” he said, mocking her.

“Fine,” she huffed and looked at her brother expectantly.

“We can make a bet. I get to chose any woman in here and you have to pull her. If you can’t, you owe me a trip to Mykonos-“

“WHAT,” Val interrupted abruptly. 

“Just listen,” he let out a laugh. “If you can do it, I’ll pay for you a trip. Wherever you want to go.” 

“Honestly this sounds like a win-win situation for me so I’m gonna take it before you catch on.” She reached out her hand and firmly shook his. 

“So, who’s our lucky lady?” she asked, scanning the room for potential candidates. 

“Hmm,” he breathed and did the same, contemplating who to choose. 

“She’s cute,” he nodded towards the direction of the girl. She was sitting with a few of her friends in the VIP area without a drink in sight wearing a tight emerald green dress that accentuated her body perfectly. Focused on her phone with a sense of importance, she tucked a loose strand of straight black hair behind her ear with Valentina observing the act. It was undeniable that she was absolutely gorgeous and Val was sure that the universe shifted when she saw her flash a smile. 

“Yeah, she’s more than cute. I’ll be back.” she put her drink down and made her way over to the girl’s section. Valentina saw the bouncer guarding the area and recognized him from previous events with her father’s business. She calmly walked up to the man and watched as his demeanor changed to greet her. 

“Ms. Carvajal, it’s great to see you!” the man spoke.

“It’s nice to see you as well, Adam. How are the wife and kids?” she greeted him politely.

“They’re doing great!” he then proceeded to show her pictures of his son’s little league games and his daughter’s dance recitals causing Valentina to awe at the sight. She glanced behind Adam, locking eyes with the mysterious girl and she was even more beautiful up close. Val noticed how quickly her brown eyes looked away from her to focus on anything else and assumed that she had already recognized who she was. Taking the opportunity, she stood tall and leaned over to whisper something to Adam. 

“Hay una hermosa niña detrás de ti. Puedo entrar?” she whispered before taking a step back. 

“Si, Ms. Carvajal. El gusto es mio,” he quickly responded and allowed Val to step behind the velvet rope. 

“Gracias,” she thanked him and moved to take a seat beside the black haired woman. 

“Um, hi?” the girl looked up at Valentina confused. 

“Hey...” Val spoke trying to register the girls beauty. “Um, I know it’s pretty weird, but I saw your dress from over there and I wanted to tell you it’s absolutely gorgeous! Who’s the designer?” she watched as the other girl cracked a shy smile. 

“Oh, thank you very much,” she said coyly, “I actually designed this one myself,” she looked down at the dress proudly. 

“Really? That’s incredible! Surely you’re in school for this?” Val asked genuinely interested. She watched the girl intently with blue eyes waiting for a response. 

“Not yet, my classes start next week actually.” she answered, completely avoiding Valentina’s gaze. 

“Wow, so you’re both naturally beautiful and naturally talented. They must be lining up for you.” Val smiled, flirting with the other girl. 

“Thanks,” the girl chuckled. “You’re full of compliments aren’t you?” 

Valentina could tell that the other girl was more interested in whatever she was doing on her phone than in her advances so she tried a different approach. 

“Not usually, but you’ve made it really easy, can I buy you a drink?” she asked, catching the girl’s attention. 

“No, I’m okay. I have somewhere to be soon so...” she trailed off. Valentina watched as she pursed her lips and looked away. 

“Right,” Val said, running a hand through her hair in frustration before glancing over at her smug older brother. “Well, could I get your number? I’d love to talk to you more about your d-“ she began to ask but was quickly interrupted. 

“Listen, I know who you are okay?” the girl started, finally meeting Valentina’s gaze. She paused for a brief moment, silence lingering between them and Val swore she could feel her heart jump. “I know who you are and I’m not your biggest fan... I was trying to be nice about it, but you’re just not my type.” she finished. Valentina was in complete shock. Rejection was a foreign idea to the young girl coming from a life of immense beauty and privilege. Of course the one time that she actually needed to seal the deal, she couldn’t. But Valentina Carvajal was no quitter, she was even more intrigued by her. 

“Are you serious? You don’t even know me. I could be the love of your life, but now we’ll never know.” she flashed a charming smile, trying to win her over. 

“I don’t have to know you. I know people like you. You're cocky. You think that you're perfect and that everyone should bow down to you because you're pretty. You think that any girl would be lucky to have you even think twice about them. You're rich so you think that you have the world wrapped around your finger, to be fair, I suppose you do considering who you are. You treat every girl the same and something tells me that I would be no exception given your over used pickup lines that I'm sure the entire female population has heard. You have every girl here ready to spread their legs at the snap of your fingers, but I’m not one of them. I will not drool over you. Though you  are drop dead gorgeous and I'm sure you're amazing in bed, you're an asshole and I refuse to fall subject to the spell that is Valentina Carvajal." the rant finished and the hurt was visible on Valentina’s face. 

Is this really what people thought of her? Val always knew she was a flirt and that her beauty commanded every room she stepped into, but she never saw any harm in her actions. She was just having fun and living a life she found freeing. 

“Well, if that’s really how you feel...” she said trailing off. “I guess I should get going.” she stood and took one last look at the beautiful girl in front of her and for a moment she wondered what her reaction would be if she wasn’t famous. With that, she gathered her things, said goodbye to Adam and made her way back to Guille at the bar. 

“You look disappointed.” he stated amused as she walked up to him. 

“That went so terribly wrong.” she said, face palming and turning to ask the bartender for a fresh drink. 

“Well look on the bright side, we’re going back to Mykonos!” he exclaimed throwing a comforting arm around his sister, teasing her. 

“Oh shut up, I’ve never experienced anything like that.” she sighed, “She called me an asshole Guille, am I an asshole? Be honest.” she searched for validation. 

“Damn, she’s pretty ruthless,” he said laughing at her expense, “but yes, you are. Just a little bit.” he teased. 

“Ugh, let’s get out of here.” Val suggested before downing her drink and dragging her brother out of the club. Val spent the ride home with self reflective thoughts permeating her mind. Was the brunette girl right about her? How many other people would agree with her? Val never considered herself a heartbreaker because she always made her intentions clear from the very beginning to avoid hurting others. Valentina knew her heart was good and she couldn’t blame the other girl for grouping her with people like that, people with money, but she had a strong need to prove her wrong and show everyone who she truly is. She began to think of the other encounters she’s had with women and how most trip over themselves to get her attention, but this girl was different. The chase was intriguing to Valentina and she wanted to feel it again, and again, and again. 


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I told you that I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the night we met.”

“Were you just talking to Valentina Carvajal? That’s huge!” Davina exclaimed as she took a seat next to Juliana. 

They were still at the club waiting for their uber to arrive when Valentina came over to speak with her. It was their last official girl’s night out before classes started and Juliana was determined to enjoy the night with her closet friends, Davina and Sky. All three have been inseparable since the beginning of high school and when the stars aligned for them to attend the same university, of course they all accepted. 

With her long and curly brown hair, deep green eyes, and her carefree demeanor, Davina was exactly what the group needed to balance out Juliana’s occasional manic and stubborn characteristics. Whenever Juliana began to overthink or panic about the future or the past, Davina was always there to remind her to just breathe. And when Davina began acting too reckless for Juliana’s liking, Sky was always there to bring her back to Earth. She was the kind, loving, and goofy friend that both Juliana and Davina needed desperately throughout their lives. Her blue eyes exuded trust and her loyalty proved that they could depend on her through thick and thin and they loved her all the more for it.

“Yeah, she was trying to hit on me, crazy right?” the dark haired girl laughed uncomfortably, moving her hair over her shoulder. 

“It’s not that crazy, Juls, look at yourself!” she laughed and playfully nudged her arm. 

“I mean, I know... but I already knew what her intentions were and I don’t really have time for that right now. I need to focus on school, don’t you think?” Juliana answered with knitted brows. 

“Juls, you can focus on school and still have fun. That’s the whole point of college, don’t  _you _ think?” she smiled, drunkenly pressing her pointer finger to Juliana’s forehead. 

“So after all this time of you complaining about being ‘depressingly single and alone’ you’re gonna shut down the most desirable gay girl at our  new school?” Sky butted in with an amused tone and stared at Juliana expectantly. 

“That could’ve been our foot in the door Juls!! Where’d she go? I’ll make it happen right now, watch.” Davina tried to stand, but was quickly grounded by Juliana. 

“Oh my God, relax.” Juliana laughed at the girl’s obviously drunken state and cleared her throat to make her point. “Firstly, I didn’t even know she goes to our school and secondly, all she does hit and quit these girls, I’m not like that and I don’t want people to think that I am before they even get a chance to know me for me.” she shrugged and crossed her arms. 

“This moral high ground is what we love most about you, Juls, but did you ever think that maybe she feels the same way? I mean, you did just call her an asshole for no reason.” Sky spoke, turning her attention to her cell phone. 

“The uber’s outside, lets go!” she spoke again, grabbing onto Davina’s hand and leading her through the crowd. 

Juliana spent the entire ride home thinking about how she may have misjudged the other girl based on what she’s read about her in magazines and seen on tv. She knew that the media printed fabricated stories all the time and maybe if the tables were turned, she’d want people to get to know her before they made their judgments. She then thought of the many women Valentina has been seen with in public, the money, the power, the fame, of course it all has its effects on celebrities and maybe her intuition was right about the young Carvajal. From what it seemed, Valentina was definitely a womanizer. She was known for bouncing around from hookup to hookup without a care in the world and with that kind of social status, Juliana couldn’t blame her for taking advantage of her privilege and family’s success. The girl probably had women throwing themselves at her from the moment she came out publicly, she had no reason to turn down such opportunities. Though, Juliana could admit that the girl was incredibly attractive when she saw her in person, the magazines didn’t do her justice at all. It was no wonder she had these women under her spell. I mean, all it took was one glance at her crystal clear blue eyes for Juliana’s heart to nearly jump out ofher chest. Had Juls been anyone else, surely Val could charm her way into her pants without even trying. But she wasn’t anyone else, she was Juliana Valdes. 

“Are you gonna get out of the car or what?” Davina slurred from outside, pulling Juliana from her thoughts. The girl was holding onto Sky like her life depended on it. 

“A little help please,” Sky pleaded. 

“Right, I’m coming!” She responded and went to help bring her friend into the house safely. 

“Welcome back girls! I’m guessing you all had fun?” Lupita stated, taking in the trio’s appearance as they came through the door. 

“Lupe you‘ll never guess who we met tonight!” Davina spoke, lifting her head from Juls’ shoulder excitedly. “Well, actually only Juls met her. I could have, but she just had to ruin it!” she slurred again causing the room to laugh. 

“Here, I’ll help you take her upstairs.” Panchito rose from a nearby couch and rushed to Sky’s aid. He took the dead weight from Juls and made their way to the bedroom. 

“So, what was she going on about?” Lupe questioned her daughter with an amused tone. 

“I ended up running into Valentina Carvajal tonight, well, she ran into me. She complimented my dress,” the girl answered, looking down at herself. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful Juls! Isn’t she also a model? Maybe she’ll show your work to some famous designers and get you recognized,” she gasped and Juliana could practically see the scenarios racing through her mother’s head. 

“I really doubt it. I kind of ruined the whole thing,” Juliana laughed. 

“Ruined it how?” her mother questioned. 

“I called her an asshole after she tried to hit on me...” she responded and met her mother’s gaze. 

“Juliana...” she warned. “I didn’t raise you using that language, why would you say that to her?” she finished scolding her daughter. 

“I know mom, but she tried to trap me by complimenting my dress, I know that trick too!” she defended. 

“I don’t understand, Juliana. Aren’t you into that kind of thing?” her mother looked at her amused. 

“Mom, I’m bisexual, not desperate.” she huffed. 

“Ha! Yeah, right.” Sky interjected, making her way towards the two. 

“This girl is as lonely as they come Lupe, don’t believe the lies. But it turns out Valentina attends our University so maybe you’ll see her again soon, Juls. You can apologize for being such an  _asshole_. ” she joked with the other girl. 

—— —— ——

It was the first day of class and Juliana was more than excited to start her freshman year of college with her best friends by her side. Davina had recovered faster than anyone she’s ever known, her parents helped her move her belongings into her new dorm room and of course Lupe cried as she waved her daughter goodbye. Finally Juliana was out on her own in the world and the freedom felt great. 

The long walk from her dorm the her first class was a long one, but surely she just had to get used to it. She made her way past the groups of people in the hall and located her new classroom on the second floor. She was about 15 minutes early for class so there weren’t very many seats taken as she glanced around the room to find her own. She walked past the professor and took a seat at a two person table near the middle of the room. She proceeded to bring out a fresh pen and notebook for whatever she needed to make note of during class and pulled out her phone for a distraction as the rest of the class trickled in. 

“Hi! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Juliana overheard the enthusiastic yet familiar voice ringing through her ears. She brought her attention to the front of the room and gawked at the sight before her. She recognized the tall light haired girl speaking to the male professor about a series of emails that took place over the summer between them. She tried not to stare too hard, but God she looked gorgeous. She had on a pair of ripped blue jeans paired with a simple black “Virginity Rocks” crop top, fully exposing her flat stomach with enough jewelry on to blind Earth’s brightest star. 

As if on cue, Valentina turned to face the classroom and laid eyes on the dark haired girl, removing her sunglasses and eyeing her mischievously. 

“Would you happen to know that young lady’s name, Dr. Melendez?” she asked the professor and swiftly pointed in Juliana’s direction. 

“No, I’m sorry. She seems to be a new student this semester.” he replied politely and Valentina thanked him before moving to find her seat. 

“You know, if you didn’t already shut me down, I’d think you were following me.” The blue eyed girl spoke before welcoming herself to the seat beside Juliana. 

_This should be good_.  Juliana thought you herself. 

“I’m not, no need to worry.” she responded, not meeting the girl’s gaze. 

“You don’t mind if I sit here do you?I wouldn’t want to come off as an asshole or anything like that.” she teased the younger girl. 

“Make yourself comfortable. You seem to be pretty good at that already.” she replied dryly making the other girl chuckle to herself. Valentina was amused at the way Juliana tried so hard to keep her guard up and play hard to get. But Val knew that the girl found her attractive and one way or another, she knew she could crack her. 

“Thank you, I will.” She smiled. “Oh! Do you have a pen I could borrow?” she looked at Juliana expectantly. 

“No.”

“A pencil?” she tried again. 

“Nope. Maybe you shouldn’t come to class unprepared?” she questioned the girl and watched as she rolled her eyes in defeat. 

She leaned forward and tapped the shoulder of the blonde girl at the table before them. “Hey,” she smiled charmingly. “Do you happen to have a pen I could borrow?” she continued and the blonde girl nodded eagerly, reaching into her bag and handing a pen to Val. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” she smiled and winked at the girl before returning to her seated position. 

“I’m never unprepared.” she turned to Juliana and said smugly. 

“It must be nice to always get what you want.” Juliana challenged her, looking at her directly. 

“Not always.” she rebutted, licking her lips and looked Juliana up and down making her eyes roll at the action. 

“I would really like to know what I did to make you hate me so much.” Valentina spoke after observing the act. She rested her chin in her hand and leaned against the table, giving Juliana all of her attention. 

She raised her gaze to look into the taller girl’s eyes and she felt it again. It was like time stopped and she got the wind knocked out of her. Of course she’s met beautiful blue eyes before and she’d always thought that Sky had the bluest ones out there. But when Val looked at her with a mix of curiosity, sadness, and intrigue, she felt like she could shatter into a million pieces right in that moment. 

“I don’t hate you, Valentina. I’m just not falling for who you portray yourself to be,” she rebutted, still looking into the girls eyes. Valentina took a moment to digest her words and pursed her lips accordingly. She sat back in her seat and folded her arms like a child. 

“You haven’t even given me a chance to prove myself, you know.” the light haired girl replied, watching as her classmates filtered into the room. She wasn’t used to trying this hard to win anyone over, let alone a girl she liked. Dealing with people was a natural ability of hers and ever since she could remember, her peers were attracted to her light. 

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about. You think I  _have _ to give you a chance? You don’t even know me.” Juliana replied. 

“Look, I know you don’t owe me anything, but Jesus, I’m telling you that I  _want_ to know you. You won’t even tell me your name,” Valentina flashed another bright smile. 

“It’s Juliana,” she stated simply and adverted her attention to their professor who looked as if he was preparing to start class. 

“Juliana...” the other girl trailed off and moved further into Juliana’s personal space unknowingly. 

“What if I told you that I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the night we met.” she continued in a low tone that immediately caught Juliana’s attention. She took a brief moment to ponder on what Valentina had just said and allowed her brown eyes to roam freely, tracing the other girl’s face. 

She wondered if what she was saying was the truth. Had  _this_ girl been thinking about her the whole time?In a way, Juliana believed it because she had been doing the same and she was starting to kick herself even more for possibly misjudging the girl beside her. 

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Val’s attention was pulled away by a hand on her arm. She looked forward at the culprit who was the blonde girl that loaned her a pen. The girl handed Valentina a folded piece of notebook paper and winked at her suggestively when she took it from her and turned back to face the front. 

_“__If she won’t give you a chance, I will.:)”_ The note read causing Juliana to sigh and roll her eyes once again. Val too the note and slid it under her notebook in an effort to regain the previous connection they had, but it was no use. 

“I’d tell you to get over it because I’m not interested,” Juliana finally responded and sat at attention as the professor brought them together to begin class. 

Valentina sighed again in defeat and got ready to start taking notes.  _What else can I do to win this girl? She’s fucking gorgeous. _ She thought to herself, letting her gaze occasionally roam to look at the other girl and boy was she ready for an uphill battle.  _I have to ask her out on a date, she obviously won’t go for anything less._ She thought again .  There was one thing the dark haired girl got right about her, she always gets what she wants and now that Valentina was a woman on a mission, this goal won’t be much different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I’m so glad you all enjoyed chapter 1 and I love reading everyone’s comments. Hopefully I don’t let anyone down as the plot continues lol. As you all can tell, this story is very loosely based off of Amar A Muerte, if much at all, so I decided to add a few new characters other than the ones we already know and love. I got tired of reading ficus with too much angst and zero romance so,
> 
> here are a few things I can promise as the story continues:  
\- No ugly ass Lucho  
\- A bit more angst between our lovebirds  
\- Lots and lots and lots of domestic fluff 
> 
> I would love for y’all to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts on chapter 2! Also, let me know what country you guys are tuning in from! If anyone else is from the US, what’s up!!!!!


	3. 3rd Time’s Lucky

By the time class was over, Valentina had decided to give up on trying to get to know Juliana for the day. Though, the girl made it painfully obvious that Valentina’s social status didn’t mean much to her at all, she could sense the mutual attraction even when Juliana’s words deceived her. Between the casual stolen glances when she thought Val was concentrated on her work and the way she was visibly stricken whenever their eyes met, Val was more than sure that she could knock down every wall the dark haired girl used to protect herself. From each of their brief encounters, Val was enthralled when she noticed how tall Juliana stood on what she believed in and Valentina respected how the girl never let herself be charmed or coerced into neglecting her morals. It was something that Valentina had never really encountered before. Normally, when people found out about who her family was, they wanted nothing more than be close to her and to take advantage of everything that came with that. She had to learn at a very young age how to decipher between the people who genuinely cared for her and the people that only cared for who they thought she was and for what she could do for them. The girl had been through and seen it all and it was a miracle that she still had a pure heart. The trust issues ran deep because of her experiences, but Valentina always tried her best to live freely regardless of what others had done in her past.

“I don’t hate you, Valentina. I’m just not falling for who you portray yourself to be,” 

The girl’s words ran through her mind once again. As soon as she said it, Valentina had a brief realization that her words and actions when approaching Juliana reflected the person in the magazines and not who she knew herself to be. Based on the younger girl’s reaction, she would have to bear her heart on her sleeve and act as her true self if she even wanted to stand a chance. She still wasn’t quite sure what she wanted out of this whole situation, but she knew that everything happens for a reason and something was telling her to continue pursuing the younger girl. So she listened. 

It wasn’t until she finished her classes for the day that she had a chance to grab something for lunch. Val made her way across campus and stopped to pick up a salad from her favorite place. She waited patiently in line for her turn to order, and pulled out her phone to pass the time. 

“I can’t believe they make you wait in line with the rest of us.” Valentina heard a voice creep up behind her. 

“Yeah,” she laughed and eyed the curly haired girl curiously. “I don’t mind, really.” she continued and turned to face her. 

“Oh! I should probably introduce myself, my name is Davina,” the girl spoke again, reaching out to shake Val’s hand. “I’m friends with Juliana.”

“Really?” Val perked up at the statement and reciprocated the handshake. She then proceeded to explain how her first class with Juliana went and how the girl never gave Valentina the time of day. She told Davina her frustrations about how the girl continuously made assumptions about her character without actually getting to know her going back to the night they met at the club. 

“Wait so you asked for her number and she said no?” Davina questioned in disbelief as they moved ahead in the line. It didn’t make any sense to the young girl because her friend always went on about how tired she was of being the only single one in their friend group. She understood that Valentina had a reputation, but she didn’t see why Juliana was becoming so judgmental all of a sudden. It really wasn’t like her. 

“Yep, this was right before she called me an asshole by the way,” she chuckled at the girl’s expression. 

“Okay, I promise she isn’t always that rude,” Davina tried defending her best friend. “She’s just so stubborn sometimes, but she really is a great person. I’m sorry she misjudged you so quickly.” she apologized on Juliana’s behalf before reaching into her pocket to grab her phone. 

“Here, I’ll make it up to you,” Davina spoke again. She opened up her messages and asked Val to put in her phone number. “I’ll send you Juls’ number, but you can’t tell her it was me!” she laughed. Val thanked her and made a point to save the girl’s number for future reference. They made their way through the lunch line, just chatting about school and went their separate ways after Val payed for both of their meals. She found out that the freshman girl majored in both criminal justice and business and wanted to open her own practice one day. Val could practically see her vision as Davina spoke about her future career and admired the girl’s ambition and even saw a glimpse of freshman year self in the younger girl. 

Since her school day was over, Valentina called her driver to come meet her and take her home. Soon after she walked through the mansion doors, her phone buzzed with a message from her new acquaintance. Val wasted no time saving Juliana’s contact to her phone and confidently moved to call the girl. After several rings with no response, she figured that maybe the other girl didn’t answer unknown numbers, so she tried a different tactic. She sat down on the living room couch and facetime’d Juliana instead hoping that the girl would answer this time. 

“Hello?” Juliana answered the phone hesitantly while avoiding putting the camera on her face. 

“Hey, Juls!” Valentina responded excitedly and waved at the other girl. 

“Oh my God,” Juliana sighed in amusement at the familiar voice, “How did you manage to get my number?” she questioned once she realized that Valentina called her by a name that only her friends used. She wondered what Valentina could possibly need to talk to her about and was confused as to why someone with everything she had was being so persistent about getting to know her. 

“A little birdy gave it to me,” she smiled charmingly into the camera and moved a strand of hair away from her face. 

“Yeah, I bet she did,” Juliana scowled playfully and made a note to herself to ask her best friends about this coincidence. 

“Hey, why do you get to see my face, but I can’t see yours?” Valentina continued their banter as she noticed that the other girl was in a seemingly better mood compared to earlier. 

“I mean you’re the one that called me out of the blue, what if I look disgusting right now?”she groaned. 

“I highly doubt that’s possible,” Valentina smirked as she saw the girl come into view. “There she is! Just as beautiful as I remember,” she continued in an attempt to see the other girl smile. 

“Thank you, Valentina.” She suppressed a grin, trying not to be charmed by the blue eyes staring at her. “What did you call me for again?” she asked as her chin rested in her hand. 

“Oh! Um-well, actually I wanted to ask you about something,” she stumbled over her words and for a second Juliana swore it was the first time she’d seen the other girl act nervous in front of her. 

“Ask me what?” Juliana pressed. 

“I- I want to take you out tomorrow, just me and you. What time are you free?” she asked, closing her eyes as she cursed her anxiety for making her sound like a teenage boy. The looming silence in the air didn’t help at all seeing as Juliana was still pondering her question. 

“And like I said before, I know you don’t owe me your time, I don’t have any expectations like what you probably think, but you seem like someone worth knowing so...” she trailed off as she noticed a smile creeping on the other girl’s face. Juliana pursed her lips and moved to smooth her brow as she took in the girl’s nerves. It was endearing how Valentina went through hoops to reassure her that she didn’t expect anything more than her attention. She could tell that the Carvajal was trying. 

“Sure,” Juliana finally replied after torturing the girl with silence. She noticed how Valentina began to get antsy the more she made her wait and laughed to herself at the girl’s reaction. 

“Wait- really?” she perked up, wanting to make sure that she didn’t imagine Juliana’s response. 

“Yeah, if you’re being serious, I’ll go with you. I get out of class around 1, is that g-“ she started but was interrupted by an enthused Valentina. 

“Yes! 1 is perfect! And I promise, if you don’t enjoy yourself at all, like not even a tiny bit, I won’t bother you ever again.” she promised, smiling brightly as she reflected Juliana’s expression. 

“Well if that’s what it takes, I’ll definitely meet you there,” she giggled, teasing the other girl. Valentina narrowed her eyes and feigned shock. 

“What? No, I’ll pick you up after class.”

“No, Val-“ Juliana tried again. 

“I’ll come to you, Juls. Seriously, it’s no trouble,” Val reassured the girl and watched as she sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, okay,” Juliana gave in with another suppressed grin. 

“Okay,” Valentina agreed with a charming smile slowly spreading across her face as the comfortable silence fell between them again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t forget!” she continued. 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t let me,” her smile broke out. “Bye, Valentina!” she waved. 

“Bye, Juliana!” she waved back, taking one last glimpse at the girl and proceeded to hang up the phone. 

Valentina ran a relieved hand through her hair and sighed in disbelief.  I can’t believe that really worked.  She thought to herself. 

“What’s that face about?” Guille eyed his sister suspiciously as he walked through the living and into the kitchen. Valentina followed his lead and sat on a stool as her brother raided the refrigerator. 

“Do you remember that girl from the club?” she questioned while playing with the ends of her hair. Guille nodded and poured them both a glass of juice. 

“Well, coincidentally she goes to my school. I’m pretty sure it was her first day, but I just asked her out to lunch tomorrow and she said yes.” Valentina continued, hiding a smile behind her hand. 

“That’s kind of incredible,” he chuckled to himself.

“I know right? I seriously thought she was gonna hang up in my face,” she laughed along with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little filler chapter :) Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Small Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can take your time, amor . I know you want to look good for me,”

“So which one of you gave Valentina my phone number?” Juliana asked pointedly towards her best friends. She practically rushed over after she got off the phone with her not so secret admirer. The girls were hanging in the lounge at Sky’s dorm when she barged through the front door to confront the culprit. 

“I don’t know who would have done such a thing! Whoever it was must’ve really had your best interest in mind,” Davina spoke sarcastically with Sky following their interaction closely. 

“I really hope so because now I’m stuck going on a lunch date with her tomorrow,” Juliana huffed and flopped down on the couch beside them. 

“What? Really?”

“Wow,” the girls spoke simultaneously in awe.

“Yes, really.” Juliana replied before crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing? This could be great for you,” Sky spoke as she moved a stray hair from her eyes. 

“Guys, she literally just wants to sleep with me. How can you not see that?!” Juliana exclaimed in frustration. 

“Well, you seem pretty up tight Juls, maybe you should let her!” Davina exclaimed back with a laugh. 

“You guys don’t understand, both of you are in happy relationships,” Juliana sighed and further sunk into the couch. 

“No. Seriously Juls, we’ve worked our asses off to attend this school. We have sacrificed enough of our lives to being excellent. It’s okay to have some fun every now and then and enjoy the fruits of your labor, that’s what college is for! So what if Valentina just wants to have sex, you could be right or wrong about that, but what’s very clear is that she has a thing for you so why not give it a chance?” Sky spoke understandingly with Juliana’s full attention now on her. 

“Maybe you’ll hate her even more afterwards, maybe you’ll have some great sex, or just maybe you’ll find yourself falling in love. You’ll never know if you don’t stop being so stubborn.” she continued and watched as Juliana breathed in her words. 

“Just go out with her Juls, you’ll enjoy yourself. I know you will.” Davina added, lightly tapping Juliana’s thigh in support. 

——

“Hey you,” Valentina answered the call excitedly. 

“Hey Val! Are you on the way yet? I just got home to change,” Juliana muffled through the phone as she threw her belongings on the couch, rushing to her room to change out of her school clothes. 

“You can take your time,  _amor_ . I know you want to look good for me,” Valentina answered smugly and Juliana could practically hear the smirk forming on the girl’s lips. 

“Wow,” Juliana scoffed in amusement. “You say things like that and wonder why I didn’t like you at first.” she finished jokingly and moved to put their phone conversation on speaker to find herself something to wear. 

“At first? Does that mean you like me  _now_?”  Valentina questioned after a small pause. Her lips pulling up into a sly smile. 

“I don’t know about  _like_ , but you’re alright, I guess.” the dark haired girl replied jokingly. 

“Small progress is still progress!” The blue eyed girl chuckled making Juliana smile at the statement. Juliana found the determination in pursuing her to be a very attractive quality in the young Carvajal and she was starting to warm up to the idea that maybe Valentina was a lot more like herself than she initially thought. Juliana still had trouble believing that she was more than just another hookup to Val and that once she got what she wanted, their interaction would be seize to exist, but it was true that the Carvajal made it almost impossible not to like her. She was finally willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. She had nothing to lose from getting involved with Valentina, if anything her friends were right. College is the perfect opportunity to take risks and experience new things. New people. 

“I’m almost there, Juls. I’ll be waiting outside for you.” Valentina said sweetly. 

“Okay, just give me a minute and I’ll be out,” Juliana replied, running a hand through her hair as she took in her appearance in the mirror. 

“No puedo esperar a verte,” Val said lowly, flashing a coy smile and was thanking her lucky stars that Juliana couldn’t be there to see her gushing so foolishly. Juliana paused at Val’s words as she gathered her things to head outside. A bright smile made its way across her face as she blushed in anticipation, a small spurt of anxiety flowing through her. 

“I’ll see you soon,” she replied before ending the call and making her way to the front door. She walked out of her dorm building to a sight that nearly made her stop in her tracks. Valentina was resting against her luxurious car wearing a tight short black dress with her hair falling over her shoulders. It wasn’t the first time Juliana had lost her breath at the sight of the model, but something about the excited smile being flashed her way made her even more breathtaking. 

“Hey,” Valentina spoke shyly as Juliana approached her. She reached out to pull her date in for a hug being sure to whisper a  “_Te veys muy guapa_”  into her ear. 

“Gracias.” “Let’s go shall we?” Juliana breathed shakilyas she pulled back from their close proximity. 

——

“So, what do you normally order from here?” Juliana questioned as she raised the menu to her face

Valentina schrunched her face up adorably at the question as she pondered her answer. “Depends on what you like. The chicharron tacos are always my go to,” she said honestly with a proud smile. 

“I think I’ll go with that then...” Juliana trailed off and sat her menu back down on the table before shifting her gaze back to Valentina who did the same. 

“I’m really happy you agreed to come here with me,” Valentina spoke charmingly with a smile as she met Juliana’s eyes. “I told my brother that I thought you would hang up in my face if I called you, but it was definitely worth the risk,” she smiled again and watched as Juliana suppressed a flattered grin. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Juliana said simply with a smile, still trying not to lose herself in Valentina’s blue eyes.

“So,  _Juls_,”  Valentina started as she shifted in her chair, leaning against the table with her chin resting in her hand. “How long have you been designing clothes?” she asked, willing Juliana to tell her more about herself. 

“I’m not completely sure to be honest. I used to put together little outfits for my dolls when I was like 4 and started drawing as I got older then my abuela taught me to sew when I was about 10 and the rest is history,” Juliana smiled at the fond memories and Valentina found solace in her bright expression. The waiter appeared by their table to collect their orders which Valentina proudly ordered for the both of them. Juliana took the opportunity to admire the other girl once again.  _She really is beautiful, _ Juliana thought to herself as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth recalling the way her heart jumped in her chest when she saw her for the first time today. She decided from here on out that she would let her heart do the talking instead of listening to her judgemental subconscious. If it feels right, it is right and sitting here right now with Valentina was the most warming thing she’s felt in a long time. 

“So you’ve always known that you wanted to be a designer?” The young Carvajal questioned curiously focusing her attention on Juliana once the waiter left their table. 

“Kind of, yeah. I always knew that I was passionate about it, but it took me a long time to believe that I could actually work to make that dream come true. I still think people are lying when they compliment my designs sometimes” Juliana said with a nervous laugh. It was the truth. 

“Well you shouldn’t,” Val began with a soft tone. “I, for one, think you are incredibly talented, I complimented your dress that night at the club because it was gorgeous. You looked absolutely beautiful in it” she finished, holding Juliana’s intense gaze as the words spilled out. She could tell that the other girl was beginning to warm up to her the more time they spent together and all Valentina knew was that she wanted know everything there was to know about Juliana. Inside and out.

“Okay, who’s your favorite designer?” Valentina broke the looming silence once again drawing her date out of her defensive shell. 

“I have so many, but I love Oscar de la Renta,” Juliana spoke with excitement, leaning her elbows against the table. 

“No way, I can’t believe you like him!” Val squealed, nearly losing her seat in an attempt to move closer to her date. The commotion caused an eruption of laughter from Juliana when Val caught herself and winced in embarrassment at the whole scene. She reveled at the sight of the other girl’s bright smile and waved off her clumsiness. 

“His dresses are so beautiful! I swear, he is my oldest inspiration,” Juliana continued as her laughter died down. 

“Right! Other than my brother and my dad, he’s like the only man in this world that inspires me with respect.” Val spoke sincerely. 

“Really? You have good taste,” Juliana said with an amused nod. 

“Eh, I just have to keep up with that type of stuff because of the company. If I could, I’d be traveling the world and modeling.” Valentina huffed in frustration and Juliana could tell that this was a mental battle the girl had been facing for a while. What she didn’t quite understand was why Valentina didn’t just pursue her own passion. With that much money, she could have all the freedom there was. The waiter returned with their food and Juliana found it so adorable the way that Valentina’s face lit up at the sight of her plate. They got their napkins and silverware situated before diving into their meals and back into their effortless conversation. 

“You have all the money in the world Val, you can do whatever you want to do,” Juliana shrugged nonchalantly, and watched as Valentina scrunched her face up at the statement. 

“My dad has all the money in the world, well,  _had_.  It’s all still very recent so...” she trailed off solemnly and began playing with her food. “Which is why it isn’t as easy as you probably think, but I’m not one to complain,” Valentina finished as her stormy eyes finally met Juliana’s sympathetic ones. 

“Ay, Val I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Juliana watched as Valentina clenched her jaw repeatedly. She acted on impulse and reached out for Valentina’s hand, rubbing her thumb against its soft skin in an attempt to ease the other girls pain. She smiled once she saw her date visibly soften at the gesture. 

“It’s okay, I don’t really like to talk about it,” Valentina sighed and squeezed Juliana’s hand in appreciation. She loved the feeling of having the other girl so close to her in such a simple and supportive way and never had she ever felt so quickly relieved from her own thoughts and grief. She met Juliana’s gaze once again, feeling her heart constrict at the concerned and empathetic expression on the younger girls face. She blinked rapidly to clear her head when she felt the warmth of Juliana’s hand leave her own before releasing a nervous laugh. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I don’t have a dad either,” Juliana grinned, trying her best to lighten Valentina’s mood which seemingly worked when she noticed the other girl shaking her head and suppressing a shy smile.  _This is the Valentina I’ve been waiting to see_ , Juliana thought to herself. It was refreshing to see some vulnerability coming from someone who typically exuded enough confidence to power a small city, but it was well worth the wait. The rest of their lunch date was filled with an unusual sense of comfortability and chemistry between the two girls with Juliana starting to feel like she’s known the girl for her entire life. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t subdue the feeling of butterflies that grew in her stomach at the way Valentina looked at her with so much adoration and curiosity. It was like she was enthralled and studied every move the younger girl made. Though their conversation felt like it’d lasted for hours, Valentina had no idea that it actually did until she received a message from her brother and simultaneously glanced at the time. Guille was asking her to pick up a bottle of tequila on her way home for him and his new girlfriend and she quickly shot him a text reminding him that she’s not his personal shopper, but yes she’d make the stop. 

“We should probably get going, I think they’re about to close soon.” Valentina said hesitantly with a pout. She really wasn’t ready to part ways with the gorgeous girl sitting in front of her. 

“Oh- yeah. Okay” Juliana stuttered as she took a peak at the time. She watched as Valentina searched through her purse and waved their waiter over to ask for the check. Things only got slightly awkward when he asked whether the check was together or separate. 

“Together.” Valentina smiled and moved to hand the man her debit card, but was cut short when Juliana did the same. 

“Val,” the younger girl deadpanned. “I can pay for myself, it’s no big deal.” she chuckled in amusement. 

“Juls, are you kidding? I’m the one that asked you out, I’m paying.” Valentina spoke with her card in hand still raised at their waiter who just stood there waiting for them to make a decision.

“But Va-“ Juliana started but was quickly interrupted by the look Valentina shot in her direction. 

“Pay for yourself. Who do you take me for?” Valentina mumbled to herself earning an amused laughed from the other girl. 

Juliana finally withdrew her card and raised her hands in defeat, watching as a victorious grin spread across her date’s face. She shook her head in amusement and Valentina promised that she could pay another time before shooting her a charming wink. The waiter came back quickly to return Val’s card and she made sure to leave the man a healthy tip. The girls took their time walking back to Valentina’s car raving about how good the food was there. Valentina opened the passenger door for her date, ensuring she was securely inside before shutting the door and doing a cute little run to the drivers side, drawing a bashful smile out of Juliana. 

“Is it bad that I don’t want to go home yet?” Valentina heard the other girl speak as she settled into her seat. Her breath briefly caught in her throat at the statement because not even 24 hours ago, she would have thought that Juliana hated her guts and wanted nothing to do with her. She was proud of herself for being able to turn Juliana’s hint of attraction into something tangible for both of them. 

“I don’t think that’s bad at all. I don’t really want to leave you either,” Valentina cleared her throat and offered a sheepish smile. 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” She blurted with instant regret once she saw Juliana’s eyebrows raise at her obvious innuendo. 

“I mean- not like that, it’s just-“ Valentina sighed in frustration when she stumbled over her own words. She felt Juliana’s gaze boring into her and took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. She boldly reached across the seat for Juliana’s hand and raised her head to met her new favorite pair of brown eyes. “I like being around you, Juls. If you come with me, our date doesn’t have to end here,” she spoke simply, smiling at the way her car’s interior lights reflected against Juliana’s skin. 

“Okay,” Juliana finally responded because it felt right. She knew that she wasn’t ready to leave Valentina’s company because this feeling of comfort and adoration had yet to flee her body. She hadn’t ever felt this way around anyone else and she wasn’t sure if it was Valentina’s carefree, childlike energy that filled her with this sense of comfortability, but she wasn’t ready to go just yet. 

“Yeah?” Valentina’s voice broke as she spoke and Juliana swore she felt her heart crack wide open and the hint of insecurity behind the girls deep blue eyes. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” She smiled with a nod and let go of the other girls hand giving her free range to drive safely. 

“I’m just gonna go ahead and apologize for my brother in advance,” Valentina said with a nervous laugh. 

——

“Val your house is huge!” Juliana spoke in awe at the property before her. She’d never seen anything like it in her life and to think that this was where Valentina grew up was almost unreal to believe. 

“Well my whole family basically lives here,” Valentina defended with a shrug as she led her date up their lengthy driveway. 

“Aw, that must be really nice,” Juliana mumbled to herself as she watched Valentina unlock the huge ass door to her house. As soon as they stepped into the foyer, Valentina heard her name being called and Guille’s deep drunken voice ringing through the open space. 

“Speaking of, here comes my brother,” Valentina spoke in an attempt to ready Juliana for her brother’s intrusion. 

“Hola hermanita!” He spoke excitedly, pulling his little sister into a welcoming hug. 

“Hi Guille, how are you already drunk?” Valentina laughed at the smell of alcohol on her brother’s breath in such close proximity. 

“Renata and I are having a  _great_ time, but it could be greater. Did you get the tequila, Val? Es  _muy_ importante! Who’s this?” Valentina watched in amusement as her brother rambled on about everything that just came to his mind in that moment. She was even more amused (and grateful) that he didn’t seem to recognize Juliana in his drunken state. 

“This is my friend Juliana, Juls I’m sorry this is how you meet my family,” Valentina chuckled more to herself than anyone else and smiled as she watched Juliana introduce herself to Guille who ultimately pulled her into a tight hug as well. 

“Juliana, it is so nice to meet you. You are very pretty! Not sure why you’re here with this one, but  _Val_ I need this tequila por favor,” he rambled again with an impatient whine causing Valentina to reach into her bag and hand over the bottle of alcohol to her brother who in turn kissed both it and her in gratitude for going out of her way to pick it up. Valentina didn’t really mind running the errand for her brother considering everything he’s done for her throughout her life, plus she got another opportunity to get to know more things about Juliana like how she rarely drank alcohol and would much rather prefer drinking wine than drinking mezcal. 

“Your welcome, Guille,” Valentina laughed again. 

“If you want, you guys can join me and Renata. We’re having a  _great_ time,” Guille offered, subconsciously hugging the bottle of tequila to his chest. 

“I’m gonna give Juls a tour of the house first, we may join you later,” Val replied, watching her brother as he disappeared down the long hallway. 

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” Valentina turned towards Juliana flashing her signature smile. 

——

"Close your eyes." Val spoke as she moved to stand at the balcony. 

Juliana’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Once she heard a few steps against the floor, she snuck a peak through her fingers, catching a glimpse of Valentina’s perfectly rounded backside.Her cheeks flushed with a pinkish blush as she gulped heavily and tried to maintain her composure. 

"Are you almost done?" She asked with an annoyed tone. 

"Patience is a virtue, mi amor" Valentina giggled. “Okay, open your eyes!” she instructed. 

The sky was perfectly lit with the suns orange and pink flame, and Juliana didn't think she had seen anything like this. Especially with someone as beautiful as Valentina standing directly in front of it, like the model she is. 

"Do you mind," Juliana turned around, the wind blowing through her hair as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"If you wanted me to move all you had to do was say so-" Valentina started, but was soon cut off. 

"No!" Juliana reaches a hand out, to stop her, wrapping her fingers around the girl’s wrist. "Stay right there, I was asking if I could take a picture of you." She locked eyes with the chestnut as she elaborated. Valentina only nodded with a smile and turned around to face the flame again. 

Juliana sighed contently as she continued to snap a few pictures. Mostly of Val when she wasn't paying attention, but those were the best ones, Juls thought so of course. Even after Val had complained about them looking weird, and just plain ugly. 

"Unintentional pictures, have the best purpose," Juliana gazed at Val as she walked up beside her, grimacing at the picture of her from the side looking out into the world. The sun hitting her skin perfectly. 

"They show that you’re beautiful without even trying." Juliana smiled adoringly at the pictures, making a mental note to use them as inspiration for future designs. 

“I’m flattered Juls, but I’m nowhere near as beautiful as you are,” Valentina spoke in a soft, sincere tone. She watched attentively as a flustered smile crept its way onto Juliana’s face at her words. 

“You know, this may be the first time you’ve smiled at me like that since we met, it looks so good on you.” Valentina noted, moving closer to her date, naturally resting a hand on the girl’s waist. Juliana involuntarily leaned into her gentle touch, pulling a lip between her teeth to suppress the bright smile. 

“Well, that dress looks incredible on you, I’ve been trying not to stare...” Juliana trailed off, blushing at her own confession. 

"You sure do have a way with words." Valentina chuckled in disbelief, averting her gaze from Juliana’s intense brown eyes and staring at her parted lips. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt like this in someone else’s presence. There was a strange sense of comfortability that wrapped its warmth around her whenever Juliana was near and right now, being this close to her, touching her, she never wanted this feeling to end. 

“You’re one to talk,” Juls spoke anxiously watching as Valentina’s face drawed closer to hers, curious blue eyes memorizing her soft features. 

“I just say what’s on my mind,” Val replied lowly, her warm breath lightly gracing Juliana’s skin. 

“What’s on your mind right now?” Juliana shifted, facing her date head on. 

_Kissing you_

Valentina thought to herself.  _God, kissing you right now would be perfect_ . She imagined how it would feel to finally have Juliana’s lips on hers, to feel her breath, her touch against her skin. There’s no doubt she’d be forever intoxicated by the dark haired girl. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t possibly kiss Juliana on their first date. It would go against every effort she’s made to prove that she was more than the womanizer she’s seen in the magazines. With that, she quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts and brought her attention back to the conversation, to reality. 

“Is that a trick question?” Val smiled charmingly once again, reveling in the sound of Juliana’s laughter. 

“Ahm,” Juliana cleared her throat, putting a bit of space between her and Valentina to gain some clarity. “I can see how you might think that,” she finished with an airy laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! Long time, no see, huh? I would say the delay was due to the entire world going to shit, but that would only be partly true lol. Honestly, it took me forever to finish this chapter, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy chapter 4 and Juliantina’s “first date” (sorry for the cliffhanger) I tried to emphasize their natural chemistry as much as possible without moving their relationship along too fast, but trust me, it’s coming. 
> 
> Feel free to comment any thoughts or feedback that you have about the series so far. I absolutely love reading your comments! 
> 
> Also, I hope everyone is staying safe while we wait for this crazy time to blow over (and don’t go to hard with the self isolation, stay in touch with your loved ones). I want to encourage everyone to use this free time (if you have it) to focus on their goals, passions, and ambitions. You might end up changing your life completely :)


	5. “Have a nice life, Valentina.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is getting spicyyyyyy!

It had been about a week since their first date and Juliana was absolutely enthralled with everything Valentina. If they weren’t with each other, they weren’t facetiming each other and if they weren’t on facetime, they were constantly texting. They just couldn’t get enough. 

“Good morning beautiful,” Valentina beamed as she slid into her seat beside Juliana in class. 

“Hi Valentina,” Juliana replied dreamily as she watched the girl next to her shift impossibly closer until their thighs touched underneath their table. She rested her head in her palm against the desk and smiled expectantly at the crystal clear blue eyes in front of her. 

“How was your night last night?” Val asked with a soft smile, gazing back at Juliana. She saw the girl’s grin spread wider as the nostalgia of last night filled her thoughts and Valentina could feel herself slowly doing the same. 

“I don’t know. It was pretty boring, I went on another date with this super hot girl and then I couldn’t sleep because she was all I could think about,” Juliana said with a slight laugh. 

“You know, that sound almost exactly like how my night went. Crazy right?” Valentina spoke slowly with a proud smile, her eyes never leaving Juliana’s. She doesn’t know when or how it happened but Juliana had quickly become addicted to the way Valentina looked at her, as if her brown eyes held the answer to every question in the universe. Like she was the most precious thing in this world. Valentina was never afraid to blatantly bask in Juliana’s beauty, in fact, she made sure to take every opportunity she had to appreciate it. 

“So crazy,” Juliana replied quietly, catching herself when her body involuntarily began inching closer to the other girl. Her eyes flickered lower to Valentina’s soft smile as she seemingly noticed Juliana’s slip up. The dark haired girl slowly brought her bottom lip between her teeth, enjoying her moment in Valentina’s space. It definitely wasn’t the first time Juliana was drawn to kiss the other girl, but she could admit that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to control her urges with Valentina taking over her senses. Their professor began to round up the class, his commanding voice startling both girls out of their haze. 

Valentina sighed to herself as the warmth radiating from Juliana left her body. She turned to look at the girl beside her, tuning out the lesson for the day and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she craved the closeness that the other girl provided. Resting her head against her fist, she brought her focus to the small space between them and reached out to place her hand palm up on Juliana’s thigh. The other girl registered her gentle touch and quickly took her attention from the front of the class to the girl to her right before her features softened at Valentina’s expression. Juliana softly caressed Val’s hand and traced a few small patterns on the inside of her wrist before finally lacing their fingers together and turning her attention back to their professor. 

“Discuss the test questions with your partner and turn your answers in before the end of class. Our first exam is on Monday!” After a while of lecturing, the class was instructed to work with their partners on the new material. Val felt a pang of disappointment when Juliana pulled her hand away and ran it through her hair, a visual wave of stress washing over her at the announcement. 

“We have exams already? That’s so soon.” Juliana took in a short breath and glanced at Valentina when she didn’t receive a response. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked with a shy smile, taking in the look of wonderment on the other girl’s face. 

“Sorry, no reason.” Valentina smiled as a blush crept up her neck. She shook her head to herself and adverted her gaze down to the fingers twiddling in her lap. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Juliana giggled softly, turning to face the other girl. “What is it?” She asked again, instinctively reaching out to grab ahold of Valentina’s hand, caressing it with her thumb. 

“Nothing. I just- I had something I wanted to ask you.” Valentina smiled softly to herself as she stumbled over her words, still in awe of the nerves that came over her when Juls smoothed her warm skin and looked into her eyes that way, veiled with adoration. 

“Spit it out, Val.” Juliana let out a laugh when the other girl just continued to smile at her. 

“Did you want to hangout at my place later?” Valentina asked, her fingers now gently moving against the other girl’s skin. 

“I don’t know Val. I really need to start studying for this class,” Juliana finished the sentence with a laugh at the pout that took over Valentina’s expression. 

“We could study together?” Val offered, slightly tugging on Juliana’s hand to bring her a bit closer. 

“Okay fine, but you can’t be looking at me like that the entire time. It’s very distracting.” Juliana agreed, finding it harder and harder to say no to the young Carvajal. 

“You’re just so-“ Valentina started, her eyes focusing in on the pair of grinning lips in front of her. 

“Val!” Juliana scolded the girl quietly with a laugh. 

“Okay, okay. I promise.” Valentina said, promising to try harder to control her infatuation with the other girl. 

“Pinky swear.” Juliana leaned forward with her pinky out, waiting for the other girl to accept it. 

“You have to kiss it!” Val exclaimed when Juliana attempted to pull away after linking their fingers together. She flashed a bright smile as she watched Juliana roll her eyes in amusement. “What? I didn’t make the rules.” She defended before leaning in and placing a short kiss on the side of her hand. 

—

The girls met up with each other again once their day was over, enjoying the ride from campus to Valentina’s house, appreciating each other’s company. They occupied the space on the living room couch, papers, pens, books and laptops scattered across space as they studied quietly. Valentina occasionally brought her attention back to Juliana, studying the concentration on her face. She had her brows knitted together and vision zeroed in on a textbook in her lap causing a satiated smile to spread across Valentina’s face as she watched her. Valentina tried her best to refocus the work in front of her, but was interrupted when she heard the other girl release a frustrated sigh. 

“I can feel your frustration from over here.” Valentina teased, resting her arms on her crossed legs. 

“Ugh I know. I just can’t seem to understand any of this.” The dark haired girl huffed, holding her head in her hands. 

“No, I get it. It feels like I’m reading a foreign language,” Valentina chuckled softly, a sudden want to soothe the other girl’s stress taking over her. 

“Do you wanna take a little break?” Valentina offered, sticking her hand out for Juliana to take. 

The other girl just nodded, standing from the couch to take Val’s hand. Valentina smiled and lead them outside to the pool, pausing to remove her socks as she sat on the edge, dangling her feet in the cool water with Juliana following suit. 

“There’s a tutoring center somewhere on campus, maybe we can go there together?” Valentina spoke once Juliana settled down beside her. 

“That would be great, actually.” Juliana sighed before leaning back on her hands, her legs moving effortlessly through the water. 

“It’s just another excuse for me to spend time with you,” Valentina replied with charming smile, causing the other girl to lock eyes with her briefly. 

Juliana smiled coyly, bringing a finger up to smooth out her brow as a comfortable silence fell over them. She took a moment take in her surroundings, noticing how impeccably expensive everything looked. 

“Val, I really don’t understand what you see in me, I mean you’re  you  and I don’t know, I’m just regular.” Juliana sighed, her gaze falling to her lap as she pondered her thoughts. 

“Regular?” Valentina questioned, she had a strong feeling about where this conversation was headed. 

“You know what I mean, I’m normal and boring. I feel like I don’t have any of the things you could possibly want from me.” Juliana confessed before trailing off quietly.

“Well, believe it or not, I actually don’t care about any of these material things. If that’s what you mean.” Valentina spoke before running a hand through her hair and crossing her arms over her chest protectively. “I guess it all feels different when you haven’t earned anything yet you grew up around everything plus more.” Valentina laughed to herself and smiled softly at the other girl before continuing. Finding strength in Juliana’s attentive nature. 

“I just- I felt so empty and invisible for such a long time after my parents died, I would put myself through hell just to feel something, you know, anything other than grief. I was in such a dark place and I still go back there sometimes when I get lost. I think that’s just what life is like after losing your parents at a young age, you have to figure out how to finish raising yourself.” She spoke contently and all Juliana could think of was how she wished she could have been there to help when Valentina was feeling so hopeless. She inched closer to rest a hand on the taller girl’s thigh, willing her out of her protective body language once she accepted her hand. She admired the strength of the girl in front of her who had to go through digging herself out of a cold and lonely place. 

“But, I don’t know Juls, you just saw right through me from the moment I met you. Like you actually saw  me . I don’t have to pretend to be this lavish heiress or princess when I’m around you, I can just be myself and it’s refreshing, it’s comforting. I love spending time with you, I get excited every time I even think about you and I can’t help but feeling like I want to know everything there is to know about you, Juls. You make me feel warm inside and I honestly can’t remember the last time I felt that way.” Valentina finished with a shaky breath, closing her eyes as the other girl squeezed her hand in support. “All I’m saying is that I’ve had all of these things my entire life and it never once made me feel whole or complete, just alone. So, no I don’t want you to think you have to be anything you aren’t for me. I just want you.” She spoke, raising her gaze to meet Juliana’s to emphasize her point. 

“I feel that way about you too.” Juls confessed through a nervous breath. She had a hard time wiping the smile off of her face. 

“Really?” Valentina smiled timidly at the statement, involuntarily gripping Juliana’s hands tighter in response to the butterflies growing in her stomach. 

“Yeah, I mean obviously I didn’t at first, but I can’t help the way I feel when I’m around you and this stupid smile proves it every time.” Juliana laughed, pointing to the silly smile that always made its way across her face in Valentina’s presence. “I haven’t had the easiest life either and I always believed that good things all come with a catch so I think I just had a hard time believing that someone like you could want someone like me out of my own insecurities and assumptions, but you showed me different. You showed me who you really are and I’m grateful for that. It’s who I’ve been wanting to know all along and I really really like the real you.” Juliana spoke sincerely, grinning at the blush moving to Valentina’s cheeks. Her own gaze shifted down to the bright smile playing on Val’s full lips. 

“So basically what you’re saying is that you were wrong about me?” Valentina teased, her charming nature replacing her smitten demeanor. 

“I can admit that I was wrong about you.” Juliana chuckled as Valentina released an excited squeal, splashing around water as she kicked her feet in the pool. Val flashed her an apologetic look when Juliana’s hand rested on her leg to calm her movements. 

“The only thing is, Val I- I’ve never really done this before, I don’t know if I can promise to always be that for you.” Juliana spoke quietly, she wanted to be completely up front with the girl about her feelings, but she didn’t want to say anything to ruin the moment between them. 

“Well can you promise me one thing?” Valentina asked after a long breath.

“What?” Juls replied softly, letting her gaze roam Valentina’s features freely. 

“Just promise to follow your heart. I just want you to let yourself feel these new emotions.” Valentina said speaking with her hands. 

“That’s like three things Val,” Juliana laughed at Val’s dramatics. 

“Okay true, but you get what I’m saying.” Valentina waved her off and leaned forward to rest her forehead on Juliana’s temple, pulling one of her hands back into her lap. 

“I do and I promise,” Juliana almost whispered watching as Valentina’s eyes fell shut in relaxation. They both held their pinkies out to lace together, smiling at their close proximity. Valentina looked into Juliana’s eyes and Juls already knew the implication without words. She leaned in and pressed a sound kiss to their promise before lowering their hands to her lap. Valentina shifted slightly to rest her forehead fully against Juliana’s, smiling at the warmth radiating from her. She saw Juls raise a hand to rest on her jaw, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against Valentina’s, coming dangerously close to where Valentina wanted her most.

Val reluctantly opened her eyes to meet Juliana’s, “Are you sure?” she whispered, never wanting Juls to think she was taking advantage of her kindness or closeness. “Positive,” Juliana answered back without hesitation before positioning her hand on the side of Valentina’s neck, gently rubbing the space behind her ear. She felt Valentina’s nervous breath against her skin as she gently enveloped parted lips with her own, immediately shuddering at the soft contact. Juliana paused briefly before taking advantage of her grip on the other girl’s neck and pressed her lips intently into Valentina’s again, feeling a smile slowly spread across Val’s lips as she sighed contently into the kiss. Valentina rested her hands on Juliana’s hips, allowing herself fall freely into the other girl. She tried to ignore the goosebumps as Juliana trailed her hands towards the back of Valentina’s neck, grazing her skin softly with her fingers as she kissed her unhurriedly like they had all the time in the world to just focus on each other. Valentina let her hands roam Juliana’s side as she felt the other girl probe her lips with her warm tongue, releasing a soft moan at the sensation. Juliana released her mouth with a smirk, raising a hand move the stray hair from Valentina’s face as she waited for the older girl to open her eyes. When she finally caught a glimpse of the blue orbs in front of her, now darker due to their close proximity, she smiled at the adoration they held. She ran her finger across Valentina’s brow as she basked in the dopey grin on the girl’s face. 

“We should probably go back inside,” she spoke softly as Valentina tried to regain her composure, Juls stood up to put some space in between them before they both got carried away. 

“Uh-“ Valentina paused to clear her throat before scrambling to her feet and moving to follow the other girl inside. “Yeah, let’s go inside.”

—

“Valentina!” Her brother called as he caught her and Juliana coming back inside passing through the kitchen. 

“What’s up guille?” She asked, fixing her hair as both girls found seats at the counter stools. 

“You’ve gotta try these cupcakes Renata made, I think I’m in heaven.” He spoke with a full mouth while handing out a vanilla cupcake to Valentina who directly handed it off to Juliana to make sure she got one too. 

“Wow these are really good,” Juliana was now speaking with her mouth full as she held a hand over her mouth to cover the mess. 

“Right!” Guille agreed, narrowing his eyes curiously at the new girl. “Sorry, have we met before?” He asked before the realization washed over him. 

“Yes. This is Juliana she’s been over before but you were probably too drunk to remember.” Valentina laughed uncomfortably, shooting her brother a stern look. 

“That’s right!” He covered for his sister before moving to change the subject. “Well I have good news! We got invited to a frat party this weekend, you should come too Juliana.” He smiled before finishing his cupcake and watching the two girls interact. 

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” Valentina turned her full attention, speaking lowly as she met her gaze. 

“I’ll think about it,” she replied, smiling at the way Valentina’s dreamy eyes looked at her. 

“Awesome! Val, could I talk to you in private for a minute?” Guille asked after observing the two girls. 

“Really? Is it that important?” She huffed as she tore her eyes away from Juliana hesitantly, glaring at her brother in annoyance. 

“It should be to you,” he said and narrowed his eyes at his sister. 

“Fine, I’m coming,” she grumbled and followed her brother down the long hallway and out of immediate earshot. 

“What is it Guille?” Valentina spoke before crossing her arms over her chest. 

“That’s the girl from the club!” he exclaimed like he’d just solved the worlds biggest case. 

“Yeah, so what? I told you she went to my school,” Valentina said because it was obvious. 

“Right, but you never said you would be spending all this time with her! Did you forget about our bet?” He teased knowing that regardless he’s coming out of this with a trip to Mykonos. 

“First of all, I actually really like her. I don’t care about that stupid bet and you need to be quiet before she hears you!” She argued back, not finding it funny at all. 

“You still owe me that trip Val!” he said, shaking his head because in his mind this was Valentina’s way of getting out of what she promised him. 

“I mean she’s here with me right now so technically you owe  _me_.”  Valentina rebutted just to one up her brother. 

“That’s not how this works Valentina!” 

“Fine Guille! You can have your stupid trip, but for the love of God please shut up. I don’t want her to know about it, she’ll never forgive me for that.” she finally broke, just wanting to end this conversation and get back to Juliana and doing her best to blockout the thoughts of Juls finding out about the real reason they met that night. 

“Damn, you really like her?” Guille questioned as he noticed the change in his sister’s demeanor. 

“Yes and I’d appreciate it if I could get back to her instead of standing here with you!” Valentina shot back in annoyance. 

“Fine Val. I’ll keep it a secret, but you might want to tell her yourself. It’s no use in starting a relationship built on lies.” He said before moving to place a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Well I’m not gonna tell her right now so can we please go?” she sighed before turning on her heels and heading back into the kitchen to find Juliana’s eyes focused on her phone screen. Valentina couldn’t help but smile as she walked up to her new found source of solace. 

“That seemed pretty intense,” Juliana noted, turning her phone down onto the counter when she felt the other girl approaching her. 

“He just likes to work me up,” Val rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before occupying the space between their two stools, leaning her back and elbows against the counter where Juliana stayed put in her seat. 

“That’s what siblings are for,” Juliana laughed softly as she brought her hand to tuck Val’s hair behind her ear, receiving a clear look at her side profile. 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Valentina released a short breath and reveled in the way Juls played with the hairs around her neck and face. “Do you have any siblings?” she asked, opening her eyes to find brown ones already looking back at her kindly. 

“Nope, just me, but my best friends are like my sisters,” she said smiling at the mention of her girls. 

“Really? Well Davina seemed pretty cool to me,” Valentina smirked teasingly and giggled at bit when she saw the other girl roll her eyes. 

“Yeah, she likes to work me up too,” Juliana’s laugh fell short when Val turned to face her head on, flooding her senses. 

“So, did you think about the party invite this weekend?” Valentina asked hopefully. 

“I don’t know Val. We both have exams next week and I’m not sure frat boys are my type,” she said and let her hands fall down to her lap. 

“Yeah I don’t think so either,” Valentina laughed and reached to move the strands out of Juliana’s face and behind her ear. 

“You could be my date?” she said with a charming smile. 

“Now that sounds way more tempting,” she smiled warmly back at Val. “So you’ll come?” Valentina asked with hopeful eyes. 

“Yes, but only on one condition,” she requested quietly and tugged on Val’s hand to bring her closer. Valentina cocked her head slightly in question. “That you’ll be my date too,” Juliana smiled as she laced their fingers together. 

“I think I can make that happen,” Valentina flashed a bright smile and leaned to rest her forehead against Juliana’s in her giddy haze. 

—

“Do you want anything to drink?” Valentina practically had to yell into the girl’s ear to be heard over the music. The pair had been all over each other the entire night, taking the meaning of dance to a whole new level. Valentina was almost drooling over her date and the amount of skin that Juliana had exposed for Val’s hands to carefully explore. She held Juliana’s body pressed firmly against her front to keep from being swept up by the crowd of people surrounding them. 

“Do you?” Juliana asked with a smirk, turning her head slightly to speak into Valentina’s ear. She naturally leaned into Val’s body to steady herself as the multitude of bodies brushed past her. Valentina smiled fondly at the girl in her arms, her heart beating rapidly as Juls brought her hands to rest on top of the ones Valentina had spread across her waist. She held the girl’s gaze briefly before her eyes flickered towards Juliana’s lips as an amused grin made its way across her face, wanting nothing more than to take Juliana as far away as possible to hold her like this forever. “Come on,” Juliana laughed at how easily distracted the other girl had gotten before taking Val’s hand and leading them through the crowd to make themselves a drink. Valentina followed the girl’s lead willingly as Juliana brought their laced hands to rest behind her back, keeping Val close to her while she navigated her way through the unfamiliar house. 

“Well, at least we have options,” Valentina chuckled as they both came to a stop at the kitchen counter with numerous bottles of alcohol spread across it, her hand naturally coming to rest on the small of Juliana’s back. She started picking through the bottles in front of them before pouring a few shots for them to down quickly. She then continued to make two mixed drinks to take with them. Valentina almost knocked over everything when she felt a strong arm come of wrap around her neck. 

“Fuck Guille! You scared me half to death,” She slapped his arm as she registered her brother glazed over eyes. 

“That really hurt,” he said, feigning injury. “I just came to say hello, I didn’t even know you guys were here!” he spoke before releasing his hold on his sister and smiling towards her date. Guille’s attention was immediately pulled away when his girlfriend came to stand by his side, asking him to come dance with her. 

“Don’t forget about our trip Val!” he shouted as he walked away making Valentina pinch her nose out of stress. She turned back to Juliana and grabbed her hand, guiding them to an unoccupied corner of the room before completely downing the drink she’d just made. 

“You didn’t tell me about a trip. When are you leaving?” Juls asked as Valentina came to rest her back against the wall, tugging on Juliana’s hand to bring her closer. 

“It’s not any time soon. He just won’t shut up about it,” she rolled her eyes and brought a hand up to her head, rubbing at her temple. She knew that she would eventually have to talk to Juls about the bet she had made with her brother, but she wasn’t ready to deal with the consequences of that conversation just yet. Sensing her date’s distress, Juliana leaned up a pressed a soft kiss to cheek wanting to help her relax. Valentina breathed a sigh of relief at the contact, grateful to finally have Juliana this close to her. 

“Well that’s good because I would definitely need a heads up,” Juliana pulled back some to cradle the sides Val’s neck, melting into her blue eyes. “Yeah? Why’s that?” she asked. “I might miss you too much,” Juls flirted and smiled brightly. Valentina returned a warm smile and tried her best to commit the other girl’s features to her memory. Her gaze traveled back to Juliana’s caring eyes and closed hers tightly, shaking her head as a pang of guilt stung at her chest. 

“Fuck, I can’t do this.” she said quietly, removing Juliana’s hands from her. The other girl eyed her with concern, feeling a bit rejected at Valentina’s actions. “What? What’s happening Val?” she questioned, taking a step back to give the girl some space when she notice her uneven breathing. “Can you come with me please?”she said nervously, avoiding eye contact. 

“Okay,” was all Juliana could say before she found her feet moving quickly to follow Valentina up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. Juls closed the door behind them and observed the bouncing leg and stressed hand running through her hair as she sat on the end of the bed. 

“What is it Val?” Juliana asked softly, coming to stand in front of the other girl. 

“It’s you.” she sighed, seemingly defeated. “It’s like everyday I can feel myself falling head over heels for you, Juls and I really don’t want to stop,” she continued with stormy eyes, on the brink of tears. “I don’t want to stop either,” Juliana came to kneel in front of her, trying to reassure her, but Valentina’s anxious fidgeting had other plans. “Good, that’s good.” she released a long breath, wiping her sweaty palms down the fabric of her jeans. 

“Okay, what is it Val? You’re starting to scare me,” Juliana spoke softly again, thankful that the sound of loud music was now muffled by the closed door. 

“There’s something that I need to tell you and I’m terrified that It’ll change the way you feel about me, about us,” she spoke slowly, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. She knew that there would either be a long or an explosive conversation after her confession and she needed to prepare herself for it. “Hey, you can tell me,” Juls offered her support by bringing a hand to Valentina’s face, caressing her temple gently. She had no idea what Val was talkingabout but she was really starting to worry. 

“Okay,” she breathed before continuing. “Do you remember the first time we met at the club?” she asked, clasping her hands together in her lap. 

“How could I forget that Val?” she laughed softly at the memory. 

“Well before I came over to you, I was sitting at the bar with my brother. He was talking about how he never has any luck going up to women and asking them out and I think we both know my experience in that area.” Valentina paused to gather her thoughts. “Right,” Juls drew out, following along with the girl’s words. “So he dared me to show him what I do. He wanted to make it a bet.” 

“God, Valentina.” Juliana sighed and stood up to put some space between them as the realization dawned on her. 

“I know it was wrong, Juls. Trust me, I know, but I never would have thought that you’d mean this much to me.” Valentina tried to defend herself but all Juliana could see was her trying to rationalize this fucked up thing that she did. 

“What was the bet?” Juliana asked or more accurately demanded. 

“I- what? Does it really matter?” Val stuttered, scared that the truth would bring consequences that she might not be able to handle. 

“Of course it matters Valentina! What was it? That you could get my number? Sleep with me?” she tried not to yell, but Juliana couldn’t help but feel like a fool for letting herself fall too far into her infatuation with Valentina. 

“No! I would never treat you that way!” Valentina now met Juliana’s fiery eyes. “Then what was it Val?” she questioned again, crossing her arms protectively over herself. 

“Guille said that he’d pick any girl in the club and if I couldn’t pull her then I’d owe him a trip to Mykonos. But Juls, please understand that I hated keeping this from you. It’s been eating away at me ever since.” Valentina confessed, trying her best to defend herself. 

“How am I supposed to believe that Val? How do I know you haven’t been lying about your feelings for me just to win a stupid bet? You told me that you loved the dress I designed, was that a lie too?” Juliana was now visibly fuming, the possible scenarios playing rapidly through her head as she tried to process what was happening. “And I’ve been around your brother this entire time, how do I know you guys weren’t laughing behind my back?” Juliana spoke in disbelief, refusing to believe that there weren’t any ill intentions on Valentina’s part. 

“I wouldn’t do that, I could never lie about those things Juliana! I n-“ Valentina stood up to defend herself, almost offended that Juliana would think that lowly of her to do that. 

“You know what, I can’t be here with you right now.” she mumbled before turning and leaving Valentina alone and stunned in the empty bedroom. 

“No, Juls, can we talk about this? Where are you going?” Valentina felt her feet nearly moving without her as she tried to match the other girl’s pace. “Juliana!” she called down the hallway, but watched as Juliana ran down the stairs and out of the house. She ran after the other girl as quickly as she could before being met with the pouring rain and crackling thunder that was going on outside. She noticed a small figure walking furiously down the street and was actually impressed with the distance Juliana had put between them in such a short timespan. She searched her jacket pockets for her car keys and pulled off in the direction of her date. 

“Juls!” she called as her car came near the other girl still stubbornly walking away from her. “Juliana it’s raining! Get in the car!” she rolled down the window and yelled at the other girl, praying that she’d listen. There was no way she was letting Juliana walk all the way back to her dorm in the rain, late at night, by herself. “Juliana, please get in the car. We need to talk about this.” Valentina pleaded. 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Juliana spoke defiantly. 

“Okay, I get that, but Juls It’s raining. Are you seriously about to walk all the way back?” she tried to reason with the strong headed girl who started to slow her pace at Valentina’s implication. She didn’t really have a destination in mind when she started walking, she just wanted to cool off and give herself some time and space to think. Thanks to her blinding anger and shattered heart, she didn’t even notice that it was raining until it was too late. Her contemplation was interrupted when she saw Valentina standing in front of her with a jacket over her head to protect her, the rain soaking her own clothes and hair instead. “Please just let me take you back to your dorm. I want you to be safe.” Valentina spoke kindly. 

“You don’t give a shit about me,” Juliana spat and tried to ignore the look of hurt on Valentina’s face. She sat down on the curbside, unfazed by the cold wind and rain blowing around them. 

“Come on Juls, you know that’s not true.” Valentina huffed, moving to sit down beside her. “You’re going to get sick in this weather, Juliana please?” she practically begged. 

“You tricked me.” Juliana sniffled, wiping away tears mixed with rain from her face. She brought her knees close to her body, turning her head away so that the other girl had trouble seeing her tear stained face. 

“I’m sorry okay? It was never my intention. I just- I’m not lying when I say that this is the realest thing I’ve ever felt. I’m not letting you go without a fight.” Valentina spoke clearly, emotions be damned. She was ready for whatever uphill battle she had to face to win back Juliana’s trust. “Can I drive you home? Please? I have a jacket for you in the car.” she tried again and this time the other girl complied, getting up and heading over to the passenger side of the car. 

—

The ride back to Juliana’s dorm was dead silent. Not, the comfortable silence that both girls had grown accustom to in each other’s company, but cold, dead, silence. Juliana was sat facing the window, with Valentina’s spare jacket wrapped securely around her body. Valentina, on the other hand was anxiously awaiting the right moment to try and speak to Juliana about what happened, not wanting to depart without some sort of closure. With their destination in sight, Valentina parked the car and turned to look at the other girl who was concerned with removing her seatbelt. 

“Listen Juls-“ 

“Save it.” she interjected coldly before opening the car door to leave. 

“But what about-“

“Have a nice life, Valentina.” the girl spoke before closing the door and storming off into the building, leaving Valentina absolutely devastated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this on 4/20 for obvious reasons, but late is better than never lol. Super sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger, but the next chapter should be up very soon. 
> 
> As I was writing this chapter, it got me thinking about Valentina and Juliana’s zodiac signs, idk how into astrology you guys are but I can definitely see Val being a Pisces just like Maca or maybe a Cancer? Juliana has got to be a Taurus or a Scorpio, she's way too stubborn to not be a fixed sign lmao. It doesn’t matter at all, but as always, I’d like to know what you guys think? A lot went down between them this chapter, how do y’all feel about their highly anticipated first kiss? Their first fight? Let me knowwwww!


	6. “I really need you here with me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyy

Juliana was absolutely furious. Roughly wiping at her tear stained cheeks as she fumbled with the keys to dorm room until they ultimately slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor. She huffed hard in frustration, stomping a foot on the ground because at this point she was fed up. She tightly shut her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before picking up the keys and doing her best to focus on unlocking it as the hot silent tears escaped. She felt stupid for even crying, for letting herself become so blindly immersed in Valentina’s charm that she ended up letting her guard down and throwing all cautions to the wind, but honestly it felt good. For a short moment it felt incredible to just be with someone and not have to worry about maintaining the enormous protective walls around her heart and Valentina made it ridiculously easy for her to do just that. The feeling was short lived of course because just as things were starting to look up for the two girls, Valentina had to run her over with a freight train sized confession. 

Just hours after they’d poured their hearts out to each other and she’d already felt so betrayed by the other girl. She felt embarrassed, deceived, and like a straight up fool. With everything that had happened, Juliana just couldn’t seem to get the look of hurt on Valentina’s face or the tear filled blue eyes out of her head. It was haunting. What was even more confusing was the way Valentina groveled and apologized so profusely when Juliana was convinced that she was lying about her feelings this entire time just to sleep with her. There was no way someone like Valentina could actually want her in that way and tonight proved that. 

“Jesus christ! What happened to you?” Sky exclaimed as her roommate walked through the door with makeup smeared and drenched in rain water. To say she was concerned would be an understatement. 

“I’m never listening to you guys ever again. That’s what happened.” She spoke angrily before sitting down on the edge of her twin sized bed, planting her face into her hands. Her roommate moved to sit on the floor in front of her, patiently waiting for Juliana to explain what happened. When Juls continued to just sit there crying silently, Sky picked her head up to see the girl’s face, making sure that she hadn’t suffered any physical harm. 

“Talk to me,” she coerced her best friend, pained at the evident distress behind her brown eyes. Juliana finally met her eyes before proceeding to spill about everything that she’d gone through that night at the party. She started with the conversation she’d had with Valentina just a few days prior and how everything was going great between them. She began to express the feelings she had about the other girl, how there’s never a moment in the day when Valentina didn’t cross her mind. 

“I literally cannot stop thinking about her, Sky. I’m so stupid.” she sobbed into her hands. “You’re not stupid, Juls. That’s what love is.” Her roommate tried her best to understand. 

_Love? That’s not what this is._ Juliana thought to herself.  _There’s no way love hurts this bad. _

“You have to tell me what she did to you, Juls.” Sky tried again to get to the bottom of her best friend’s broken heart, moving to sit beside her on the bed with a comforting hand rubbing against her back. Juliana took a deep breath, finally releasing the tightness in her chest. 

“Her brother invited us to this house party and she wanted to take me as her date. Of course I said I would go. We get there and everything is fine, I mean, I was so happy just being that close to her.” She huffed in frustration as the thought resurfaced these feelings within her. “Until we ran into her brother. He mentioned something about this trip they were supposed to be taking together and after that she just started acting all weird and nervous which concerned me because Val is normally the complete opposite. I was trying to calm her down but then she dragged me into this bedroom and started saying how she only came over to me at the club because of some bet she made with her brother!” Juliana was out of breath by the time she finished the story. She looked up at her roommate to gauge her expression and received a “Wow.” in disbelief. 

“Yeah, apparently if she was able to get with me, he would pay for the trip and if she couldn’t, then she would have to pay. AND THEN she tried acting all guilty and sad to make me feel bad and forgive her, which, I don’t know why I expected anything different, my gut feeling was right about her.” She sighed and moved to lay horizontally on the bed. 

“Well, maybe not, I mean at least she had the balls to tell you herself.” Sky tried to reason with the hard headed girl. 

“Of course she told me herself! She was practically forced to! I can’t believe this is happening.” Juls exclaimed more to herself than to her best friend. 

“I don’t know Juls, I think she really does have strong feelings for you from what you’ve told me about her. It was probably hard for her to say that not knowing how you would react and we both know how explosive you can get sometimes...” 

“Sky-“

“Just listen. Maybe her guilt was genuine, seriously, if what you’re saying is true, then she had no way of knowing that you’d have such an impact on each other’s lives, Juls. Maybe she lied about why you guys met, but you can’t seriously believe that she’s lied about everything else?” 

Juliana took a beat to ponder the question. 

_“I’m terrified that It’ll change the way you feel about me, about us,”_

_“I never would have thought that you’d mean this much to me.”_

_“It’s been eating away at me ever since.”_

_“I could never lie about those things Juliana!”_

_“I’m not letting you go without a fight.”_

“Honestly, Sky I don’t know what to believe anymore...” she sighed, just wanting this night to be over with already. Just as she went to pull her covers over her cold body, there was a loud bang at their door that jolted both girls. Sky got up to check the peep hole. 

“It’s just Davina,” she reassured the other girl before moving to open the door and let her in. 

“Hey, have you guys checked the news lately?” Davina spoke out of breath as she pushed through the doorway. 

“No. Why?” Sky asked, confused by the girl’s frantic actions. 

“You might want to!” Davina replied before moving to turn on the television in their room, she located the remote and flipped through the channels until two surprised gasps filled the room as she stopped on the news. 

“**BREAKING NEWS:** Guillermo Carvajal involved in a fatal car accident. Sources have not commented on his current condition. We will keep you updated on details as they come.” the man on the TV spoke solemnly as photos of the horrid crash flashed across the screen. 

“Holy shit!”

“Holy SHIT!”

Juliana and Sky both exclaimed in unison as the realization dawned on them. There was no way Guille came out of that car unscathed. 

“I need to check on Val,” was Juliana’s immediate reaction. She searched the space for her phone and both Davina and Sky noticed how quickly the color drained from their best friend’s face. 

**Missed Calls: Valentina (6)**

**Valentina: Please answer your phone **

**Valentina: Juls I need you**

**Valentina: I know you want nothing to do with me anymore but my brother was just rushed to the hospital I don’t know if he’s okay**

**Valentina: I really need you here with me**

“Okay,” Juliana tried to steady her anxious breathing. There was so much going on in her head right now. “I need to get to her and make sure she’s okay.” She began searching for her shoes and her keys. 

“We’re going with you. I’m not letting you drive, Juls.” Sky mumbled before picking up her own shoes and car keys, following Juliana as she practically ran towards the parking garage. 

—

The media frenzy was as to be expected when the girls pulled up to the front of the hospital. Journalists, news reporters, and camera crews littered the front of the large building. Juliana immediately jumped out of the car and pushed her way past the herd of reporters that blocked the entrance as her best friend’s went to find a parking spot nearby. She quickly realized that she had no idea what floor of the building she needed to go to in order to find Valentina, but she made her way to the elevators anyway, pressing the ‘up’ button multiple times. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the other girl’s as she waited for the lift to reach her. A slight panics started to set in when the phone just kept ringing. 

“Val, I’m here. What floor are you on?” her tired voice rang through the phone. She could hear Valentina breathe a sigh of relief and sniffle quietly before responding. “It’s the ninth floor.” was all she said before Juliana hung up and hurried into the elevator opening in front of her. 

When she got to the ninth floor, she was immediately met with hostility from the Carvajal security detail that stopped her in her tracks as she got off the elevator. She stood on her toes hoping to see past the tall men in black blocking her view down the long hospital hallway. She could see the back of Valentina’s head as she talked with someone from the hospital’s staff. 

“We have a high profile patient on this floor, I’m afraid I can’t let you through.” One of the men spoke to her sternly. 

“I know, I’m here to see-“ she started to move forward to catch Valentina’s attention. 

“Please stand back, ma’am!” The bodyguard warned in a louder tone causing Valentina to whip her head away from her conversation and towards the commotion

“Oh fuck off! Val!” she pushed back against the men holding her back as she spotted Valentina coming over to deescalate the situation. This was the very last thing she felt like dealing with tonight and if those men weren’t careful, they’d be on the receiving end of whatever wrath Juliana had building up inside of her. 

“She’s with me,” Valentina said simply and the men easily released their hold on the smaller girl. 

“Hey Val,” Juliana spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around Valentina’s shoulders and pulled the other girl into a tight hug. She could feel the hesitation as Val brought her arms up around her waist in reciprocation. There was a brief moment of silence as Valentina rested her head comfortably on Juliana’s shoulder, releasing a long shaky breath against her the skin of her neck. It wasn’t long before Juls felt hot tears on her skin and her counterpart shaking lightly in her arms. “Tranquila...” she whispered soothingly into Valentina’s ear, stroking her upper back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I hurt you, Juls. I swear I never wanted to hurt you.” Valentina cried into her hiding spot and tightened her hold on the girl in her arms, afraid that she would disappear again at any minute. 

“Shhh Val. That’s not important right now.” Juliana cooed, bringing a hand to the back of the other girl’s neck and pulling back to look at her, wincing at the pain evident in those now dark blue eyes. She could see how hard Valentina was trying to hold it together and her features instantly softened when she used her thumbs to wipe the tears from Val’s face, watching as she closed her eyes with a sigh at the contact. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Juliana asked carefully and Valentina answered with a simple nod. They both moved to sit down on one of the waiting benches. 

“Where is your brother? How is he?” The dark haired girl asked with concern. 

“I don’t know. They won’t tell us anything for another few hours until he’s out of surgery, but Juls I’m losing my fucking mind. I can’t deal with this again. I don’t know what will happen if I lose my brother too.” Valentina spoke with wavering words. Juliana jutted out a lip at how broken and unhinged the other girl sounded, reaching out to take both of the other girl’s hands in hers for support. Despite the turn of events in the past 24 hours, she still found herself being drawn to touch Valentina, to ease her pain in any way she could. 

“Hey don’t think like that okay? Your brother is strong and he has some of the best hands in the country working on him. He’ll pull through, we just have to stay positive okay?” She said with clear reassurance as she looked into piercing blue eyes, hoping to ease Valentina’s fears as much as possible. Juls knew that death was all too familiar to the other girl and she wanted to try her best to keep her from spiraling back into that dark place because she didn’t have to anymore. She had Juliana now. Valentina digested her words, nodding in response as she relished in the brown eyes that were starting to feel like home. 

“Did they tell you what happened?” Juliana asked now that she had Valentina’s full attention on her. 

“The police said that he was hit by a drunk driver who died in the crash, but I know that Guille was drinking at that party too so I had to call our lawyer. I’m just really worried Juls, Renata is absolutely freaked out and now my big bitch of a sister is on the way here to make everything worse and I’m  really sorry for dragging you into all of this, I just didn’t want to go through this alone again.” Valentina ranted with an apologetic expression which absolutely blew Juliana’s mind. 

“It’s fine Val, I wouldn’t want to be alone right now either.” Juliana spoke quietly, bringing up a hand to tuck Valentina’s hair behind her ear. 

“Seriously, thank you for coming. You didn’t have to.” The Carvajal said softly, slightly leaning into Juliana’s touch. 

“Of course I came, Val. No matter what’s happened between us, I would never leave you alone right now.” Juliana said and it was true. No matter how upset she was since finding out about the bet, she would never throw Valentina’s struggles back in her face or leave her to deal with them on her own. Juliana’s loyalty was something no one ever had to question. 

“I know you probably still hate me, but I am way calmer now that you’re here.“ she heard the other girl speak through a shaky laugh followed by an exhausted sniffle. 

“I could never hate you...” Juls said with a sigh because honestly it frustrated her. She decided to leave her thoughts alone and just be there in the moment to support Valentina. She wrapped an arm around the other girl’s shoulder and pulled her head into her chest as they sat back more comfortably against the wall behind them. Valentina allowed herself to be held, resting her arm across Juliana’s stomach and lightly ghosting the other girl’s fingers with her own. A long, haunting silence fell over them as the reality of the situation set in. Juls could occasionally feel her shirt absorbing Val’s tears, but of course she didn’t mind much. As long as she could help her feel safe. 

“Well, what the fuck is this?!” Both girls were startled out of their thoughts at Eva’s shrill voice as the oldest of Valentina’s siblings came to stand in front of them. 

“Your brother is dying on a table and you’re here cuddling with some slut. Jesus christ Valentina!” Eva said with flailing arms. 

“Are you fucking crazy? Don’t ever speak to her like that Eva, I swear I will make you regret it.” Valentina quickly stood up to face her sister head on. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t always have your head up some girl’s ass, you would have been there to look out for your brother!” The oldest scoffed and pointed towards Juliana who was shocked at the scene unfolding before her. 

“Are you seriously trying to put this on me? How could this possibly- you know what Eva, I’m done arguing with you.” Valentina sighed in defeat, finding it unbelievable that her sister would try and blame her for Guille’s accident. She bent down to collect her things before patting Juliana’s thigh signaling for her to get up as well. 

“Welcome home,” Valentina spat towards her sister. “Surprise! No one fucking missed you.” She turned around and brushed past the older girl. 

“Come on Juls,” Valentina spoke through the tears that were now unknowingly streaming down her face. She walked quickly down the hall and away from the chaos surrounding her. She completely drowned out Juliana’s quick steps behind her as the heavy breathing and tightness in her chest ensued. 

“Hey, Val slow down.” Juliana pleaded reaching out to stop the other girl “Are you okay?” she asked with a concerned look. Valentina had a hand over her chest trying to calm her own panic attack but it was no use. 

“I can’t- I can’t do this. I can’t breathe.” she cried and turned to face Juliana who now had her hands on Valentina’s face, willing her to meet her gaze. 

“Hey, hey look at me,” she instructed, pressing her forehead against Val’s to provide some comfort. “Match my breathing,” she whispered before taking in even deep breaths for Valentina to mirror. 

She wiped at the wetness on Val’s cheeks with her thumbs and watched as her breathing seemed to calm down. “You’re okay baby, just breathe.” Juliana reassured her, bringing Valentina’s head to the curve of her neck to shield her from the onlookers passing by. Valentina finally reciprocated the embrace, wrapping her arms around Juliana’s smaller frame. 

“I’m so sorry, Juls,” Valentina’s strained voice spoke against her skin, igniting the longing Juliana had felt without her presence. She brought her hands to the back and side of Valentina’s neck, cradling her head with gentle touches. “You don’t have to apologize,” she whispered into Val’s ear. She could feel the other girl starting to get worked up again as the emotions flowed through her, she tightened her hold on Juls, the tears burning her skin. 

“No. I’m sorry she spoke to you like that, I swear I would never say that about you, Juls.” Valentina spoke sincerely, lifting her head to look Juls in the eyes. “I already ruined us, I know that’s my fault, I would never call you-“ she was cut off by the feeling of Juliana’s lips against hers accompanied by fingers pressing gently into her skin. Juliana wasn’t sure what compelled her to kiss the other girl, she just wanted to stop her worrying and her rambling. She still doesn’t know what will happen between the two of them once they sit down and talk about everything that’s transpired, but she did know that she forgave her. Even if it was only for the moment, there was no way she could deny the way she felt towards Valentina and there was no way she would hold her mistakes over her head when she needed her the most. 

Just as Juliana began to pull away, she felt Valentina’s slender fingers press into the hand against her face, signaling for her to stay put. She laced their fingers together against her cheek, tugging at Juliana’s waist as she reciprocated the with a slow and gentle kiss before resting their foreheads against one another’s. 

Juliana cupped the taller girl’s neck once again, taking a moment to catch her breath. “It’s fine okay? We’re fine, just try and calm down please.” She spoke quietly, feeling Valentina nod slowly. Juls placed a kiss to the side of her head, “Is it okay if I hold you like this?” she asked wanting to make sure that Valentina didn’t need any space for herself. She then kissed her cheek, and jawline when Valentina silently nodded again, pulling their bodies together fully. They held each other for what felt like an eternity with Juliana paying close attention to Valentina’s heart beating against her chest. She caressed Valentina lovingly, running her hands across the grieving girl’s neck and back causing Valentina to nuzzle further into her neck, letting herself be held. 

When Juliana felt Val’s erratic breathing subside and long arms pulling her in tighter like Valentina was afraid Juls would slip away, she spoke softly, “Are you okay?” she asked, lifting Valentina’s head off of her shoulder and pouting adorably at Valentina’s tear stained face. 

Valentina chuckled softly, sad blue eyes flickering to her lips briefly before responding. “I feel a lot better now, thank you.” She smiled gratefully and stood up straight, wiping at her eyes. 

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad I can help.” Julis blushed, moving her hair behind her ear. 

“You are. More than you know.” Valentina nodded, releasing her hold on the other girl. 

“Good!” Juliana smiled before blue scrubs in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A short nursing assistant came over to inform Valentina of her brother’s condition. She looked at Juls with panic in her eyes, immediately softening when she felt Juls squeeze her hand. “Go talk to the doctors, I’ll go get you some water and update my friends.” Juliana attempted to walk away, but was tugged back gently by her wrist. 

“Your friends? They’ve been here the entire time?” Valentina questioned. 

“Yeah, they didn’t want me driving after everything... they wanted to make sure you were okay too.” she tried to answer without awkwardness. 

“Okay yeah, go. And tell them I appreciate it.” Valentina caressed the other girls hand one last time before letting her go. 

“I’ll be right back,” Juliana said before going to find her friends.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sooooo busy lately, sorry for the delay in posting. Originally I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I’ve decided to break it up into two separate ones. As always let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I know things took a bit of a left turn, but I always like to know what you guys think.


	7. “I think you’re too good to be true”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait!

“Hey, how’s she holding up?” Davina asked as Juliana met them in the hospital cafeteria and approached their table. 

“She’s completely torn up you guys, my heart hurts so bad for her.” Juls said with a small pout, sitting down with the two girls. 

“Well it’s good that you’re here to help her through it.” Davina responded with a soft smile. 

“Yeah...” Juls started with a sigh. “But there’s only so much I can do, you know? I kissed her and held her to make sure she knew I was there for her, but I know she’s still in a lot of pain.” she spoke, shaking her head at the thought of Valentina’s current situation. 

“Uh huh, so you kissed her?” Davina asked with a smirk, trying to decide if she should tease the other girl or not. “Did you?” she asked again when Juls ducked her head to hide the blush spreading across her face. 

“I- yeah?” Juliana replied with a shy smile. With everything going on she had completely forgot to update them on  that part. 

“D, leave her alone!” Sky interjected, laughing at the smitten expression on Juliana’s face. 

“Okay, fine.” she held her hands up in defense with an amused smile. “Why didn’t you tell us?” she asked, not upset, just genuinely interested. Juls let out a long sigh as she pondered her answer. 

“It’s been a long week, I can catch you guys up later.” She ultimately said with a shake of her head. “But I think her brother may be okay, he should be out of surgery soon so I’m gonna stay with her but you guys can go back home if you want. Val said she appreciates you for staying.”

“Yeah, get back to your girl, we’ll see you later. Call us if you need anything.” Sky spoke before giving Juliana a small pat on the back as both girls got up to leave. 

-

“Hey,” Juliana spoke gently as she approached Valentina. “What’d the doctor say?” she asked before welcoming herself to the empty seat beside her. She handed Valentina a bottle of water she’d gathered from the cafeteria as promised. 

“He’s really banged up, but they said he’s stable and he’s recovering well. The doctors say we can see him this evening around 6, he should be awake by then.” Valentina said with a soft smile as she accepted the bottle and turned to face the other girl. 

“It’s so good to hear that Val!” Juls said with excitement before pulling Valentina into a comforting hug, running hands down her back. 

“I’m so glad he’s okay,” Val said quietly into Juliana’s neck. “Me too.” Juls sighed and held on tightly to the now relieved other girl. 

“It’s been such a long week, I know you have to be exhausted.” Juliana spoke softly resting back against the wall to lengthen their embrace. 

“You have no idea,” Val huffed, snuggling further into Juliana’s chest. They sat quietly for a while. Valentina kept her focus solely on the sound of Juliana’s steady heart beating against her ear, finding a sense of calmness in the warmth radiating from her. Her heart lurched when she felt gentle fingers tracing the contours of her face. 

“So, your sister seems fun.” Juliana chuckled softly as she continued to caress Valentina’s skin. 

“She’s a miserable excuse for a sister. We’ve literally never gotten along and when she found out I liked girls, it just sent her over the edge.” Val sat up slightly, rolling her eyes at the mention of her sister. 

“Well, regardless of your differences, she’s still your big sister. She just wants what’s best for you.” Juls gazed comfortably into light blue eyes. Valentina slumped back into Juliana’s side without a word, her arms settled securely around her waist. 

“I don’t understand why she has to be like that, I mean we’re family.” Valentina spoke in a small voice sounding so defeated. Juliana immediately tightened her hold on the girl wanting to rid Valentina of the pain from all that she’s been through. 

“Maybe you can talk to her while she’s here and work everything out. I know you wouldn’t want to be on bad terms if it was her in Guille’s shoes. God forbid.” Juliana tried to reason. She hated the way the Carvajal sisters spoke to each other during their recent encounter seeing how upset it made Valentina. If anything ever happened to Eva while both girls held spite in their hearts, Juliana isn’t sure she could help Val recover from that. 

“Yeah, you’re right Juls.” Val sighed letting her thoughts succumb her. 

“Of course I am. I’m always right.” Juliana teased, playfully sticking her finger into Valentina’s ear. 

“Shut up, stop it!” Val laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in days, swatting at Juliana’s hand. Her gaze shifting up to look at the kind brown haired girl sharing her space, taken over by an overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss her. She hesitates momentarily, moments playing behind her eyes of the anger Juliana expressed towards her yesterday. Her gaze shifts to Juliana’s lips, staring fondly at the tranquil smile on her features. Her heart sinks at the thought that Juliana would never really be able to forgive her for what she’s done. 

_ I mean the only reason she’s here is because I practically begged her to come... _

“We should talk about what happened...” Val said with caution. She cringed inwardly, unable to gauge Juliana’s immediate reaction. 

“We can talk later. Don’t you want to go home and shower? Maybe grab something to eat?” Juls said unfazed. She ran her fingers through Valentina’s hair carefully avoiding any knots due to the dried rain water. She went quiet, baffled at the other girl and her nonchalant demeanor still holding her with all the care in the world. 

“Hm? We can take a nap until it’s time to visit Guille.” Juls continued once she realized Val wasn’t answering. 

“You’ll be coming with me?” Val questioned hopefully, searching Juliana’s eyes. 

“Of course, I won’t leave you alone.” She smiled sweetly and hugged Val tighter. 

-

“You can take an outfit from my dresser. I’ll get you a towel and you can shower in the guest room.” Val muttered as she rushed off to find a towel for Juliana, delicate eyes following her as she walked away. 

About fifteen minutes later, Juls made her way through the large house to Valentina’s room to find that the other girl was still in the shower. She helped herself to a seat on the bed, impressed at how much more comfortable it was than hers. She took in her surroundings, chuckling softly to herself at how the room was so perfectly ‘Valentina’. She snapped her head towards the bathroom door when she heard the shower turn off, anticipating her so called reunion with Val. Moments later Valentina walked into the room locking eyes with her briefly with a grin. Juliana quickly noted the redness in her eyes. She wasn’t convinced. 

“Hey... Come here.” Juliana patted the spot next to her on the bed. “You okay?” she asked with soft concern after the girl settled comfortably beside her, gazing into Val’s noticeably red eyes from crying. 

Valentina huffed, moving closer to rest a leg on top of Juliana’s “Yeah, I think so.” She said smiling unconvincingly. 

“You sure?” Juls asked for a second time, picking up on Valentina’s uncertainty. 

She stared at Juls for a second in disbelief that the other girl could read her so well and so quickly. “I mean, I want to be but I don’t understand why death keeps trying to tear my family apart... it’s exhausting.” She elaborated. Juliana busied her hands with the soft skin on Val’s thighs, creating warm sensations with her palms in an effort to help her gather her thoughts. 

“...I just want to see Guille for myself and make sure he’s okay, I’ll probably still be an emotional mess until that happens.” She laughed weakly, a few tears slipping from the corner of her eyes. “God, it’s so pathetic. I’m sorry. I’m not even the one who’s hurt!” She exclaimed, feeling guilty for being such a debbie downer and a burden. 

Juliana furrowed her brows at Valentina’s words, shaking her head in disapproval. “You’re not pathetic. You have every right be upset, Val. He’s your brother and I know how much you love each other, it’s okay to feel for him. That doesn’t make you weak.” She said calmly, angelic blue eyes glued to hers with an unspoken intensity. 

Valentina sighed, breaking her eyes away from Juliana’s and moving to rest her hands on top of the ones smoothing across her bare thigh. “I don’t know how you’re being so good to me right now with everything I’ve put you through.” she flashed a small grin, feeling a sudden nervousness growing insideof her. 

“You make it painfully easy to forgive you for anything, Valentina.” Juls said lovingly, fiddling lightly with Valentina’s fingers. She could feel the tension harboring within the other girl and wanted more than anything to take it away and make her pain disappear. 

Valentina shook her head trying to rid herself of the frustration she felt. “God, I can’t even express how sorry I am for everything Juls. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel like I betrayed you. I just got so caught up in how you made me feel, I mean, honestly, I forget about every bad thing I’ve ever done when I’m around you and then all of a sudden you felt the same way and it made me _so_ happy and then we were kissing and-“ She cut her sentence short briefly, finally raising her gaze to meet Juliana’s who was already looking at her, finding an immense amount of comfort in the tender way she held her gaze. 

“I just- I didn’t know how to tell you without ruining all the good things but it happened anyway and hated myself for doing that to you especially when I realized you were the only person I wanted near me when I found out about Guille’s accident.” Val continued her apology, receiving an understanding head nod from the younger girl. 

“I’m not making excuses for anything, I know what I did was terrible and you shouldn’t forgive me, but if you choose to, I promise to treat you better and with more respect and I will never ever lie to you again. About anything. I was serious when I said I would fight for this, Juls. I really don’t want to lose you.” Valentina emphasized by fully grabbing ahold of Juliana’s hands. 

Juls released her hands, moving to wrap her arms around Valentina’s waist and pulling her gently a bit further into her lap. “You never lost me, Val.” She said simply. 

“Are you sure? Because it really seemed like it.” She laughed thinking back to the stubbornness of the other girl and how she practically had to drag her out of the rain that night.

“Yeah. Of course I was angry at first, I just felt stupid for letting myself become so immersed in you that I let my guard down and ended up getting hurt like I thought I would. I mean, I tried to ignore every doubtful thought I had about us and let myself feel for the first time and I don’t regret that at all.” She said and looked deep into Valentina’s eyes to make sure she felt her sincerity. 

“I was just embarrassed and it felt like everything I believed about you from the start was showing itself. When you dropped me off I talked to Sky, she always knows how to rationalize things for me so I realized that despite how hurt I felt, it didn’t change the way I felt about you or what we have. None of that pain is greater than the way I feel when I’m this close to you and the instant need to run to you when you said you needed me is undeniably the strongest I’ve ever felt towards anyone. So, you did the right thing, even though you knew it might piss me off, you told me the truth and I can’t stay mad at you for that. Of course I forgive you.” She concluded before feeling Valentina’s hand come to rest against the side of her neck. 

“Really?” Val asked with tears threatening to fall. 

“Yeah,” Juliana smiled warmly, tightening her hold around Val’s waist. 

“So, we’re okay? You’re sure?” Valentina asked again, her fingers softly caressing the skin underneath them. She needed that clarification. 

“Positive.” Juliana whispered her reassurance, smiling as Valentina brought their foreheads together. She took a deep breath, feeling a bit overwhelmed and still not accustomed to having someone so close to her. 

“This is when we kiss right?” Valentina smiled fully for the first time in a long time as she brushed her nose against Juliana’s. Next was the delicate press of soft lips together and molding as one. Val pulled back slightly with a shy smile. The relief she felt as their lips touched was indescribable. She breathed in deeply as Juliana leaned back in to kiss her again carefully and intentionally. Breathing in the moment and saving it in her memory before the world came crashing down and snapped her back to their morbid reality. 

When they eventually separated completely, Valentina released a long shaken breath. “Well, that’s a huge weight off of my shoulders.” She giggled quietly. 

“Good. Now, let’s try to sleep before we head back to the hospital.” 

-

The girls had a few hours to kill as they slipped underneath the covers facing each other. Juliana ended up drifting to sleep to the feeling of Valentina exploring her exposed skin curiously. The epitome of pure bliss. Valentina on the other hand was completely enamored with the sleeping girl. She tried to close her eyes and drift off as well, but her thoughts ultimately won that battle. So she decided to just watch Juliana sleep, smiling softly at the tranquility evident in her features. 

_ Why is she so pretty?  _ She thought to herself as her thumb smoothed over arched eyebrows. 

“You’re supposed to be asleep not staring at me.” Juliana mumbled through a hoarse voice, shifting her head on the pillow so that blue orbs would be the only thing in sight when she finally decides to open her eyes. 

Valentina smiled, a little bit embarrassed for getting caught staring. “I was, but it’s hard. With everything.” She said with a small shrug. 

“That’s okay.” Juls commented with a sigh, her voice still thick with sleep. She understood how it could be difficult for Val to want to sleep right now with so much on her mind. She slid an arm across Val’s waist to rest on the small of her back and pulled her closer, tangling their limbs together. “We’ll just stare at each other until the alarm goes off.” Juls said before opening her eyes to meet Val’s, almost laughing at the expression on her face. She was just a little bit shocked. Other than her parents and her brother, no one had ever treated Val with as much attentive care as Juliana. She was known for hooking up with girls and “breaking their hearts” or so the tabloids would say. If you asked her, it was all lies to manipulate her reputation, but she never really cared about that until now. She never realized what she was missing until she met Juliana. 

“I think you’re too good to be true.” She whispered quietly as she continued to admire the girl in front of her. 

Juls raised a brow, intrigued by the sudden statement. “Why?” She asked. 

A quiet moment passed over them before Valentina answered her question. “I’m so used to pretending to be strong for everyone.” She replied, twisting her lips as she thought of all the times she’s cried to herself and put on a brave face right after like it never happened. 

“I always thought my feelings were like a burden, you know, then I realized that I wasn’t the only person dealing with grief when our parents died. It made me want to keep most things to myself which is probably why I got so bad.” She spoke quietly, afraid that if she got too loud, it would burst the bubble they both were in. Breathing in deeply, she gazed back at Juls. It was still unbelievable the way she looked at her. 

“I’ve never really had anyone accept my vulnerability the way you do, Juls. I’m just so grateful for you.” She concluded, moving to rest her hand over Juliana’s heart. 

Juls sighed, it pained her that under the confident facade, Valentina was just as broken as everyone else. “Val, I don’t think you even realize how strong you are. With everything that you’ve had to go through alone, I wish I could have been there for you, but that made you  _so_ _ strong_.” She spoke with sincerity, bringing a hand up to caress the space behind Valentina’s ear. “And you weren’t pretending.” She smiled, wiping away the few shed tears on Val’s face. 

“Sorry, I keep crying.” Val said, wiping her eyes and hiding her face in Juliana’s shoulder. 

Juls shook her head. “Stop apologizing. Mirame.” She said quite sternly. Her hand on the back of Valentina’s neck, pulling her back to look at her. She smiled to herself as Val’s face came into view. “ _Hermosa_ ,” she said gently, in awe of her beauty, brushing the hair out of Valentina’s face.

“Listen, I will be here to support you for however long you need me to. I don’t care what day it is, what time it is, how many tears I have to dry from your face, whatever. Understand?” She said, never once breaking eye contact with the other girl. “I’ll be by your side this time. Through everything, okay?” She finished, pulling Val into a hug that crushed any other insecurities in her mind when she received a slow nod. 

It was safe to say that Valentina was a goner. She was losing every mental battle she had to prevent herself from falling head first in love with Juliana. Overwhelmed by the weight of the world, but in this moment Juls was all she needed. She knew that things would be different and she had a good feeling about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this update took so long!! I just got a new job so I’ve been way busier lately (quarantine chill time finally ended for me lol) BUT I am committed to having this be the first fan fic I actually finish 😂 so there is definitely more to come. 
> 
> As always, I’d love to know your thoughts on this chapter! Do you guys like the way their relationship is progressing? Leave a comment and let me know! 
> 
> Also, I’ve been thinking about doing a giveaway to one of my loyal readers to show my appreciation for you guys, not sure how I’m gonna go about it yet or what the prize will be but let me know if you guys would want to participate.


	8. Fallingforyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here?

In the days following the accident, Juliana learned just how severe Guille’s injuries were. Valentina’s heart shattered when she first saw the state of her seemingly invincible older brother and how he looked so pale and lifeless under the hospital lights. With 3 broken ribs, a fractured jaw, a punctured lung, and a severe concussion, his road to recovery would be long and grueling and as a Carvajal, it was Valentina’s duty to be by his side helping nurse her brother back to health with the aid of the nurses they’d hired. It had been almost 3 weeks since Guille was able to come home from the hospital and since the last time Juliana had seen Val in person. The distance was eating away at her day by day as the urge to have the other girl in her arms grew rapidly. Val hadn’t been coming to class either and it was starting to make Juls a little jealous, but nonetheless she still took copious notes for the both of them and made sure to catch Val up whenever they spoke.

The distance wouldn’t have been as hard if their last encounter wasn’t still fresh on Juliana’s mind, how warm Valentina’s fingers felt against her skin when she caressed her, how soft and welcoming her lips felt against hers. Valentina had been all consuming since the moment they’d met but now that Juliana knew what it felt like to kiss her and to listen to her speak in a way that she knew was only reserved for her, she felt like she was going crazy without it. Without  her .

_“I don’t want you to leave me,” Val whined, she lifted her head from the wall beside the doorway where Juls had her pinned securely. Pressing their foreheads together, she brought her hands to the sides of Juliana’s face, letting her fingers graze the sensitive skin on her neck. _

_“I know Val, me either but I have to be in class tomorrow and so do you.” Juls smiled and then laughed softly at the pout flashing across the other girls face. She pinched her side playfully to make it disappear, brushing their noses together as Val’s laughter calmed. _

_“I’ll miss having you here...” she said sadly. There was a different type of power Valentina felt within herself when Juls was by her side. She knew she would be an emotional wreck as soon as she let her go. Juliana pressed her hands firmly into the small of Val’s back, pulling their lower bodies together. She kissed the corner of her mouth, whispering reassurances against her skin as they held each other close, her hands roaming the length of Valentina’s back comfortably. _

_“I’ll call you everyday, all day, whenever you want to talk.” Juls replied gently, a light shiver snaking down her back as Val crossed her fingers behind her neck to pull her closer. She kissed her lips softly once then twice. _

_“Okay,” Val mumbled with a soft smile before pulling back slowly to find brown eyes. “Te quiero.” she breathed out for the first time, letting her hands fall slowly down Juliana’s neck as she attempted to put some space between them. _

_If there was one thing that Valentina learned in life, it was that tomorrow is never guaranteed so there is no sense in hiding how you feel about someone when they could be ripped away from you at any moment. _

_Once she registered her words, Juls swiftly pulled her back in, capturing her top lip and trapping it between hers. Val whimpered quietly in surprise before fully leaning into the kiss and reciprocating the gentle push and pull. She expertly slipped her tongue into Juliana’s mouth, quickly tickling the roof of her mouth as she did and reveled in the groan it pulled from her throat. She smirked to herself when Juls aggressively pulled her deeper into the kiss, making Val gasp when her back suddenly hit the door in a loud thump, breaking them apart. Valentina laughed when Juls started pecking her lips in quick succession as she fought the urge to leave. _

_“You’re making it really hard to go,” she said once she met the blue eyes gazing at her. Val’s eyes told a million stories, but in this moment, Juliana was convinced they were smiling right back at her. _

_“Now you see how I feel,” Val laughed, her eyes still flickering to the full lips in front of her. They were quiet for a moment before Juls caved once again, hoping to taste the smile on Valentina’s lips one more time. _

_“Okay bye, call me as soon as you get home.”_

-

Valentina had never felt this. Sure she’d had her fair share of run ins with what she perceived to be as love, but never had it felt this easy. This was something completely different. She’d never had this level of intimacy or yearning and she craved it daily. She had no idea what was going on in her classes and her professors were starting to get concerned, but having the reason for your absence blasted on every news station was a privilege she was somewhat grateful for right now. What she did know was that she loved every new thing she’d learned about Juliana in these past weeks. Though, they hadn’t seen each other, they’d grown closer than ever. Spending endless hours on facetime just talking about anything that came to mind and sometimes not even talking at all just to enjoy each other’s company. It was invigorating for her to finally have a peak into Juliana’s thoughts and to learn about her past. 

She learned that Juliana loved sweets, from candy, cookies, cake, and ice cream,Valentina had seen the younger indulge in her sweet tooth on numerous occasions during their facetime calls while they were apart. 

She learned that Juls was obsessed with music and the way it made her feel. Val almost burst at the seams when she found out that they had the same favorite band, The 1975. 

From simple observation, she concluded that Juliana is the definition of an empath, picking up on the slightest shifts in the energy around her and of the people she loved. Val was amazed at the way the other girl was able to process her emotions so wisely without harboring hatred for the ones responsible for her childhood trauma. 

She noticed how Juliana tugs at her ears whenever she starts to get sleepy. It seemed to be an adapted behavior used to gently lull herself to sleep, as if she’s always had to be her own source of comfort. 

One thing that Valentina now knew for sure was that the young girl had gone through hell and back during her childhood and still managed to overcome it all with the most gorgeous smile on her face. She didn’t know all of the details and honestly she didn’t need to. Valentina was simply grateful to be the person that Juls could depend on and open up to and she knew that she would do it in her own time. Though she was happy to have learned this new found information, it really put into perspective for Val just how different they were from each other.

Valentina grew up under sheltered conditions to say the least, so when she found out how Juliana was basically neglected by her family and abused by her father for years, how she had to fight for her mother’s safety, it made Valentina want to show Juls all of the good in the world, all the things she’s never seen. Juliana wasn’t allowed to enjoy many of the normal pleasures in her childhood and Val was on a mission to show her what life is really about. 

So when her brother insisted that he was well enough to be home alone and take care of himself, Valentina jumped at the opportunity to put her plan into action. 

“Can you stop stuffing your face and pay attention to me? What even is that?” Val laughed as she watched Juliana stuff her face with a piece of cake entirely too large for her mouth. They were on facetime yet again. Juls had just gotten back to her dorm room when Valentina called her out of the blue. 

“They had chocolate cake in the dining hall,” she grumbled happily “So good.” she emphasized, continuing to talk with her mouth full. 

“It’s really hot when you do that,” Valentina teased lightheartedly. 

“Hey, you asked for this!” Juls finally looked at her through the camera, pointing at the screen with her fork. “Not my fault I eat my feelings, take it or leave it.” she grinned flirtatiously. 

“I think I’ll take it” Val said charmingly, looking at Juls in a way that she knew was only meant for her. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she mumbled, pushing around her food with the fork and trying to hide the dopey smile spreading across her face. 

“Why?” Val questioned. 

“Because you’re not here...” she said with challenging eyes. 

“Oh, what would you do if I was there?” Valentina pressed, her grin playfully challenging Juliana back. 

“Valentina.” Juls warned her. 

“Yeah, baby?” she said softly, her eyes smiling as Juliana paused and then looked at her with joyful adoration. 

“Stop,” Juls giggled bashfully, averting her gaze away from the icy one in front of her. 

“Okay, okay,” Val conceded, laughing at how flustered she’d made the other girl. The screen went dark for a minute causing Juls to squint, trying to see what was going on. Before she could say anything about it, Val interjected. “I do have to tell you something though,” she said.

“What is it?” Juls eyed her curiously. 

“Come to the door and find out.” She said. 

“What? No way.” Juliana releases an airy laugh as she got up from her bed to unlock to door revealing Valentina’s charming smile. 

“Juls!” she said excitedly. Giggling as she wrapped her arms around Juliana’s neck. She could see the reminisce of chocolate cake on the corner of her mouth and laughed to herself at how effortlessly adorable Juliana could be sometimes. 

“I missed you so much” Juls sighed as she moved to reciprocate the embrace by wrapping Valentina up in her arms. 

“Hi.”Val pulled back to greet her, loose arms still wrapped around Juliana’s neck

“Hey,” she smiled and hugged Val tighter. 

“What are you doing here?” Juls questioned as she pulled Val into her room and moved to sit down on the bed with one leg under her. 

“Obviously I came to see you. How was your day?” Val settled beside her, leaning back into her hands to observe Juliana’s room. 

“It was good...” Juliana gazed at Valentina’s side profile. The other girl was noticeably more well rested and overall healthier than the last time she’d seen her. “It’s a lot better now though.” She smiled, placing a hand on Val’s chin and stroking her cheek gently turning her face towards her. 

“Me too.” Val melted at Juliana’s soft eyes, nuzzling into the warmth from her hand. 

“How’s everything with Guille?” she asked. 

“That’s what I came to talk about. Remember I told you that he got his jaw wire removed last week?” Val spoke, grabbing Juliana’s hand off of her face and placing in her lap with her own. 

“Mhm” Juls nodded, interested to see where this was headed, but secretly giddy about this surprise appearance. 

“Well, now he can’t stop talking.” Val laughed and rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance. “He insists that he doesn’t need me around anymore so of course I came here first. I wanted to surprise you.” 

“This is a great surprise.” Juls smiled warmly, locking eyes with the blue ones again. 

“Yeah? You like it?” Val teased as she inched closer to the full lips enticing her. 

“I do. A lot.” Juliana said with a quick nod before slowly licking her lips. 

“Good! Because I also wanted to take you out tonight.” Val beamed, pulling out of Juliana’s personal space to gauge her reaction. 

“I thought it was my turn to take you out?” Juls laughed, her heart lifting at the thought of their date together. 

“Eh, I owe you this one.” Val winked before standing from the bed, holding her hand out to the other girl. 

“Okay.” Juliana agreed, taking her hand. Her eyes followed Valentina’s every movement as she tried to hide the dopey smile on her face. She stood from the bed, moving her hands to rest on Val’s waist and pulled their bodies together. “Where are we going?” She mumbled, holding Val tightly against herself and pressed warm kisses on her cheek. 

Val welcomed the gentle affection with a smile, leaning into the kisses. As she felt Juliana moving closer to her mouth, she turned her head to capture her lips in short kiss. “That’s the real surprise.”

-

Valentina glanced over to her right to admire the dark haired beauty in the passenger seat next to her. Juliana’s sharp jawline appeared to be even more prominent as she sang along to whatever song played on the radio. Val was entirely too distracted by having Juls at her side again, feeling the smooth skin of her knee exposed by jean shorts beneath the palm of her hand, it was the moment she’d been thinking about for weeks now and it felt so good to be back with her. Val payed close attention to the navigation on her phone as she drove them to their undisclosed location. Truth be told, Juls had figured out what the surprise was about twenty minutes ago, but of course she would never tell Val. In her 18 years, she had never once been to the beach, so when she felt the unfamiliar damp breeze on her skin, she knew that there had to be one close by. 

Juliana couldn’t help but smile to herself as Valentina drove down the street. Her thoughts drifted to how attentive the other girl was. Juls had told her not too long ago about how she’d always wanted to feel the sand on her feet in person and of course Val would be the one to make that dream come true. Juls inhaled deeply, overcome by the strong emotions she felt towards Valentina. 

She reached down to still the hand caressing her knee, taking Val’s hand into one of hers. She ran her thumb across the protruding veins on the back of her hand with a gentle pressure, grinning when Val’s long fingers squeezed her knee in reciprocation. They came to a slow stop at a red light and Val sat back more comfortably in her seat, relaxing as a result of the simple gesture. She turned her head again, their smiles melting together simultaneously

“What?” Valentina broke the comfortable silence when the smiling eyes in front of her became overwhelming. 

Juls shook her head bashfully trying to form a concise sentence. “It feels good being together again, doesn’t it?”

Val chuckled happily as the light changed to green. She brought Juliana’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles before flashing a charming smile against the skin. “Yeah.” She mumbled as she refocused her eyes on the road, still keeping their intertwined hands by her face. 

“Are you going to tell me the surprise now?” Juliana’s smiling eyes graced Val’s features once again. 

“Nope” Val smiled deviously before pressing Juliana’s hand to her cheek. They made their way down the road almost one hundred percent in peace until-

“Val slow down!” the younger girl yelled, almost startling Valentina to death. 

“What?!” she slammed on breaks. Luckily there were no other cars around. Trying not to freak out, Val pulled over to the side of the road and waited for Juls to say something. 

“Sorry... I saw a dog back there, we have to turn around.” She said in a quieter voice. 

“Juls it’s probably dead we can ju-“ Val started to say, relaxing a bit when she noticed the childlike look on Juliana’s face. “Okay. We’ll turn around.” She conceded. 

They hopped out of the car and walked over to the frail animal. 

“See he’s still breathing.”She said as they approached the malnourished dog collapsed on the side of the road. 

_I’m sorry this happened to you_,  Juliana thought to herself. She slowly moved a hand to touch him, careful of any adverse response. 

“Juls, what do you want to do?” Val asked and kneeled down beside her. She had never really been an animal person. Other than dogs and cats, Valentina was absolutely petrified of the creepy crawlers so she was intrigued to see this side of the other girl. 

“We have to help him.” She said quietly, stroking the dogs face gently. Val pressed a quick kiss to Juliana’s temple before standing from her place beside her to search the web on her phone. 

“Okay there’s a vet 20 minutes from here. Do you think he’ll make it that far?” She asked hopefully. 

“I don’t know but we should try.” Juls said with determination before picking up the small dog in her arms. 

-

An hour later the girls found themselves sat quietly in the car in front of the veterinary office. The doctors happily took the puppy off of their hands to give him the much needed treatment he deserved, yet somehow Juliana still felt guilty for ruining the time she was supposed to spend with Valentina. 

“This wasn’t what you had planned for us today. Sorry, I know it’s weird that I care so much.” She laughed uncomfortably, turning towards the driver’s side to look at the other girl. 

“No I actually find it endearing that you love animals. Did you have them growing up?” Val asked. She could pick up on the mixture of guilt and insecurity when she locked eyes with dark brown ones. 

Juls let out a short breath before deciding whether or not this was something she could speak truthfully about. “Yeah, I had a dog when I was younger. I wanted to name him Cookie because I was obsessed with chocolate chip cookies but my mom said Chip was more manly so that’s what we named him.” She laughed to herself at the memory. 

“Of course you did,” Val smiled warmly at the thought of a younger, innocent Juliana. As they continued talking, she could see traces of that same innocent child still lingering behind the welcoming brown eyes she’d become accustomed to. 

“My dad got him as a gift after I saw him hit my mom for the first time. It didn’t make up for it obviously but I really loved that dog. it was like the first time I didn’t feel completely alone in that house.” She spoke more reminiscent than anything and Val could see the other girl losing herself to the memory. 

“But the worst part is that it only lasted for about a month because my dad got angry at me one night and shot him dead in front of me. He wouldn’t even let me hold him or anything.”

Val winced when she thought of how difficult it must have been for the other girl growing up. She could have never imagined seeing her own father treat anyone else that way, let alone his own wife. And to think that a father would take an innocent life in front of his daughter out of spite is unfathomable to Valentina. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Juls.” Val reaches out for her hand. She softly caressed the skin as she tried to put herself in the other girl’s shoes. “God... you shouldn’t have to carry that type of pain around.”

“Yeah... no one else has heard that story.” Juls said after releasing the pent up tension in her chest. 

“Not everyone can handle the harsh realities of our lives, but I’m glad you told me.” She smiled and gently tugged Juliana closer to the space separating them. 

“Well I couldn’t leave my date thinking of me as a crazy dog person so,” she joked, feeling lighter as soon as Valentina pulled her into her carefree orbit. 

“You saved his life Juls, I wouldn’t have judged you.” Val said more seriously, moving a few pieces of hair out of the other girls face so that she could admire her freely. 

“You’re just saying that because you like me.” Juls teased as she leaned forward closer to Val once again. 

“Yes, and if you want your surprise is still waiting for you. If you’re done being a superhero for today, that is.” Val teased her right back. 

“You’re such an asshole!” Juls laughed as she shoved her away. 

-

“So, this is my family’s beach house. We have it all to ourselves this weekend.” Val spoke as they walked into the foyer. 

“This place is awesome Val.” Juls said looking up into the high ceilings. She’d never seen anything like it. 

“You’ll like it even more once I show you around.” Val giggled excitedly. She showed her all of the simple yet immaculate details of the property before coming to a stop in front of double doors.

Val paused for a moment, “Just let me know if I did too much okay?” She said and opened the doors before giving Juls a chance to respond. They both stepped into the room, revealing a home theatre that had been decorated with all of Juliana’s favorite things. On one table there were brand new sketch pads with pens and pencils, paint and brushes for the new canvases beside them, a sewing machine with various colors of fabric, and a guitar just for the hell of it. Another table was adorned with all of Juliana’s favorite snacks and desserts (mostly desserts) and all of the classic films that she’d told Val she’d never seen before. Instead of normal recliner chairs, there were enormous beds filling the space in front of the screen. 

Juls turned around with a shocked expression, “You did all of this for me?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah! I figured we could watch all the classic movies you never got to see growing up since you told me you never had your own tv.” She smiled as she walked towards Juliana. 

“Wow.” Was all the other girl could manage to say. She was definitely surprised. 

“Unless this just reminds you of all the bad memories... maybe this wasn’t the best idea actually.” She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. 

“No, Val I love this. I didn’t think you would even remember I told you that.” Juls smiled and moved to close the space between them as well. 

“I remember everything about you.” Val said softly, taking one of Juliana’s hands in hers. 

“I can see that now.” She chuckled quietly and looked over to the movies again. 

“So... Where should we start?” Val looked over the movies too, swing their hands by her side. 

“How about.... Titanic?”

-

“Damn, I knew I was going to hate this movie.” Juls laughed as the credits rolled in. They were laid snuggled together on the large bed with Val’s arm wrapped around Juliana’s shoulders as she slumped comfortably into Valentina’s side. 

“Why?” Val laughed. She’d seen the movie more times than she could count, but no one had ever told her they hated it. 

“Well it started off nice but why are there so many rules on this boat and how did none of them prevent it from sinking and why the hell didn’t he just go find another piece of debris for himself instead of just.... dying” Juls rambled on, oblivious to Valentina watching her in amusement. 

“It’s supposed to be romantic Juls.” Valentina teased, wanting to hear whatever opinions Juls felt like expressing. 

“So she just watches him freeze to death?” Juls deadpanned. 

“Yes and holds his hand through his last moments!” Val laughed at the serious expression found on the dark haired girls face. 

“I don’t care Val. If we’re ever in this situation, I’m making you scoot over and we’ll go down together.” Juls giggled, looking up into crystal clear blue eyes and resting her chin on Val’s shoulder. 

“No complaints from me, I don’t think I could wait 84 years to see you again anyway.” Val whispered as their laughter died down, letting herself fall deeply into the brown eyes looking back at her. 

They shared a moment just taking each other in before Juls finally spoke, “Thank you for this, no one has ever done anything this special for me. Seriously.” She said, putting some of Val’s hair behind her ear. 

“You deserve it. Besides I wanted to repay you for sticking by me through everything.” She said quietly, breathing in the touch as Juls let her hands fall to her chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you know? I don’t want you to always feel indebted to me like you have something to prove or... whatever.” Juls spoke with furrowed brows. 

“I know. I’m just used to trying to win you over, I think it’s still hard for me to believe that you actually like me back now.” She laughed softly causing Juliana to smile. 

She shifted a bit on Val’s hold, slipping an arm between her back and the bed to hug her in reciprocation. “I more than like you, Val.” She said charmingly looking directly into Valentina’s eyes. “I’m falling for you now. You’re stuck with me.” She confessed with eyes flickering to the full lips enticing her. She moved her free hand to Val’s neck, using her thumb to caress behind her ear. 

“I’m falling for you too, Juls. Like crazy.” Val could barely get out before Juls closed the annoying gap between them and pressed their lips together. Their lips slowly caressing each other with care. Val continued to kiss her languidly, just wanting to feel the other girl after so many weeks apart. Both girls could feel the shift in the air when Juls bit down on Valentina’s bottom lip with gentle force, igniting the fire in her abdomen. She sat up slightly, moving a hand to the back of Juliana’s neck and disconnecting their lips for only a second to gain control of the exchange. She leaned back in with a deeper and much more breathtaking kiss, her tongue exploring the inside of Juliana’s mouth as they naturally fell into each other’s touch.

It soon became difficult for Juliana to stay still with the amount of lust coursing through her so she settled her hands underneath the hem of Val’s shirt, wanting to feel the heat radiating from her skin. She could feel Valentina smiling against her lips at the action before she drew Juliana’s bottom lip between her teeth and playfully tuggedher closer by the flesh causing her to release a a satisfied sigh. Lacing a hand through her hair, she let her tongue caress Valentina’s in reciprocation without a care in the world. She just wanted to be as close to the other girl as possible. Sucking Val’s lip into her mouth, she felt the repressed hunger behind her every touch and she knew why. Valentina was always worried about crossing her boundaries, but that’s all Juliana wanted. Being like this with her, all she wanted was for Val to cross every boundary and wall of defense Juls had in place before she came into her life. To be completely consumed by the other girl and she couldn’t take it anymore. 

She disconnected their lips, trailing soft lips across Valentina’s jaw with her hand holding her in place firmly. She trailed hot opened mouth kisses down to her neck with her tongue circling the silky skin. Juls was having a field day exploring the new found area on the other girl’s body. Valentina on the other hand, was losing it. She was hot and out of breath and hyper aware of the wetness pooling between her legs. She was trying her best to not roll over and devour Juliana in the way she truly wanted to, but the warm, wet lips gracing her neck was making it harder than ever before. 

“Hm, fuck.” She said but stayed in the embrace, allowing Juls to do whatever she wanted to her. “If you keep kissing me like that, I won’t be able to control what happens next Juliana.” She spoke up as her brain finally formed a sentence other than curse words. She gripped Juliana’s waist to anchor herself before finally pulling away to put a bit of distance between them. 

“Then don’t. Because I’m not stopping.” Juls said, challenging Val with dark, lustful eyes. 

“Wait- you want to keep going?” She asked a little taken aback. 

“Don’t you?” Juliana suppressed a smile as she licked her lips and eyed Valentina curiously. 

“Well yeah, obviously I do. But, are you- you said you’ve never done this before. I don’t want you to regret anything.” She said, trying to avoid asking Juliana directly whether she was a virgin or not. This only made Juls want to jump her even more. 

“It’s you Val, I wouldn’t regret it.” She reassured, lacing her fingers together behind Valentina’s neck and bringing their foreheads together. 

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” She said timidly. 

“You won’t.” Juls laughed. For real this time. It wasn’t at Valentina or her attentiveness to Juliana’s well-being, it was just that she was really worried for nothing. “Look, I know what I said but- I meant that the only person who has touched me like that is... me.” She made her point. 

“So you won’t hurt me Val.” She finished, looking into Valentina’s eyes to see her reaction. It was the hint of a smile on her lips they gave away the excitement she’d felt at her confession. 

“I see, so you’re sure?” She asked once again, moving more confidently into Juliana’s space with both hands circling around her waist. She placed a few soft kisses against waiting lips when she felt Juls nod her reply. 

_I can’t believe this is real_,  she thought to herself as Juls kisses her with even more passion than before. Continuing to let the exchange escalate, it was Val’s turn to explore her body. She sucked at Juliana’s pulse point with purpose, smirking against the skin as Juls grew restless underneath her. They were both still fully clothed and it was becoming more and more of a problem in Val’s eyes. Straddling Juliana’s hips, she slipped her hands down her stomach to remove her shirt and her own before capturing Juliana’s lips again passionately. Biting and sucking at the plump skin. Juliana’s hands felt orgasmic roaming her body and pulling her further into her mouth. 

Val started gracing her collarbone and chest with slow, sensual kisses as she grew impatient at the sound of the other girl’s pants and quiet whimpers. She continued to make her way down Juliana’s body, kissing and licking at her bra clad chest.“What do you think about when you touch yourself Juls?” She asked, wanting to do this right but also because it was fun to tease the younger girl. 

Juls froze for a moment, caught off guard by the question and because the answer was equally as weighted. Her mind and senses in overload, she just wanted Valentina’s mouth back on her body as soon as possible. She pushed aside the nerves and brought Valentina’s face back up to hers before answering. “More recently... you, this.” She said causing Valentina to smile happily at the insinuation, her imagination running wild at the thought. 

She buried her face into neck, trying to conceal the intensity she felt in the moment, suddenly feeling unfamiliar nerves at the confession. “_El verdadero está aquí ahora_...” She began, latching her lips onto Juliana’s neck again. “_Para mojarte.” _

“Mm, si...” Juls moaned softly as Val’s lips followed the path down her stomach. She could feel the warmth and intention of every touch. Her hands settled at the top of Juliana’s shorts, rubbing her hipbones with slight pressure, eager to reach her destination. 

“Can you show me baby? _Como te gusta tocarte?_” She teased. Looking up at Juls through her eyelashes as her tongue swiped across her bikini line

“Fuck...”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna leave you guys hanging like this I promise 😂. Super sorry for the long wait, I have like 12 different things I’m doing at once right now, but thanks to everyone that is still reading!
> 
> As always, I enjoy reading all of your comments and feedback so feel free to let me know what you think!


	9. Fallingforyou2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg it’s a ghost 👻 surprise!

“Can you show me baby? Como te gusta tocarte?” She teased. Looking up at Juls through her eyelashes as her tongue swiped across her bikini line.

“Fuck...” Juliana moaned breathily, her head completely in the clouds as Valentina continued to tease her with her tongue. She curled two fingers into the top of Juliana’s jean shorts, lightly tugging them down to expose more of the skin to devour for herself. She tried to focus on steadying her breathing when she felt Valentina reaching up to lace their fingers together, watching as Val brought her face closer to her center, kissing it through her underwear. Valentina squeezed her hand gently as she continued to use her mouth to lightly torture the other girl, an incredibly intimate act. She ceased her motions abruptly, drawing a dazed Juliana to meet her gaze before she spoke, making sure that the other girl hadn’t changed her mind about what they were doing.

“Show me.” Val brought their entwined hands to Juliana’s clothed center, applying gentle pressure to help Juliana feel the slick heat radiating through the fabric before releasing her hold on the younger girls hand. Val slowly pulled Juliana’s underwear to the side and held them there, exposing slick folds to the cool air. She leveled herself with her center, prepared to watch the worlds greatest show to which she had front row seats. 

“Tócate.” She demanded in a soft tone still wanting Juliana to feel safe and comfortable while they got to know each other intimately. 

_

“You are driving me crazy, Val” Juls breathed as Valentina continued to place hot kisses and nips along her hips. Valentina could feel the overwhelming need of release from the other girl, her breathing even more sporadic than before. She smiled to herself at the other girl’s impatience, finding it extremely ironic. She began trailing kisses back up Juliana’s stomach, loving the way her body reacted to the warm touch until she reached her lips again, capturing them in a heated embrace. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” She said softly in between kisses.

“Then stop teasing, asshole.” Juliana chuckled against her lips, letting her nails drag torturously down Valentina’s spine with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Val laughed before latching onto the other girl’s pulse point again.

“You’re so beautiful.” She said. 

“Let me take my time appreciating you,” she whispered, moving her lips to Juliana’s bra clad chest and giving it the much needed attention causing her to hum in response. Her tongue caressed the skin as she reached around to remove the garment in her way and releasing Juliana’s breasts fully. She immediately wrapped her lips around Juliana’s right nipple and sucked it harshly into her mouth using her tongue to circle around the sensitive area making Juls suck in a sharp breath at the action. Juliana was writhing underneath her, feeling increasingly wet and uncontrolled and she was absolutely enjoying this special treatment from the most attractive person she’d ever met. Valentina continued to pay close attention to Juliana’s breasts, massaging, licking, and sucking her nipples expertly. 

Juliana opened her eyes to meet the blue ones watching her so intently that it almost made her emotional, the depth of their connection was out of this world. She held her loving gaze until the pleasure of Valentina’s actions became too overbearing, letting her head fall back against the mattress. Valentina slipped her hand down the other girl’s stomach and applied pressure to the sensitive nub through her underwear that were now dripping with desire. Valentina’s jaw slacked in awe at the feeling and the moans of the younger girl. 

“Baby, you are so wet for me.” She hummed as she slid Juliana’s underwear to the side, needing to feel the slickness against her fingers. They moaned in sync at the indescribable feelings coursing through them. 

Soon enough, Val made her way down Juliana’s body, this time with serious purpose. She removed her remaining articles of clothing as well as her own and tossed them to the floor before refocusing on the task at hand. She lowered herself in front of Juliana’s center, wrapping her arms around her thighs to pull her forward and littered the sensitive skin with hot kisses before moving closer to where Juls wanted her most. She swiped her tongue out against the protruding bundle of nerves, gently sucking it into her mouth with ease. Juliana’s hips bucked into the motion, wanting to feel more and more of the warm fleeting sensation and Valentina was more than happy to oblige. She continued the mouth watering motion, flicking her tongue over and over against the hooded nub. 

With Juliana’s nails massaging her scalp and consciously pressing her face further into her center, Valentina brought a finger up to circle her dripping core pressing softly into her entrance but not yet entering. She teased at the slick area, moving her tongue to replace her finger and lapping up the precious juices. She could sense Juliana’s approaching release as the girl writhed and panted breathlessly beneath her. Val flattened a hand to Juliana’s abdomen in an attempt to keep her hips at bay. Finally the pleasurable assault to her clit slowed as Valentina pressed two fingers effortlessly into the slick heat, slowly moving in and out to help Juliana become accustomed to the foreign sensation. 

“Val... I’m so... close...” Juls barely got out. “Please don’t stop” She panted restlessly, causing Val to up her speed. She could feel Juliana’s walls tightening around her as she continued to thrust in and out of the dark haired girl, nails digging into her back as he approached release. She brought her mouth back to Juliana’s clit, sucking as she pumped in and out. Juls moved her hands to the back of Valentina’s neck, nails scratching at the bottom of her scalp as she rode out her orgasm on Valentina’s face. 

“Wow,” Valentina hummed as she finished cleaning Juliana’s center with her mouth, the other girl’s body still twitching limply in response. “That was worth the wait.” She said, trailing opened mouth kisses between the younger girl’s breasts and to her neck. 

“Come here.” Juliana beckoned, pulling Valentina’s lips to hers in a heated kiss. She flipped Valentina over, their bodies sliding together as she ground down into Valentina’s thigh. She kissed her harder, pulling a swollen bottom lip into her mouth and biting down gently. Reveling in the way Val chased her lips when she pulled away. She trailed a hand down Valentina’s torso and ran her fingers through scorching hot folds, watching as Valentina’s jaw dropped at long awaited sensation. 

“You look so good like this,” she mumbled against Valentina’s lips before kissing her feverishly. Val brought her arms to circle around Juliana’s neck, holding their lips tightly together as the other girl’s fingers began circling the sensitive nub between her legs. It didn’t take long for Valentina’s breathing to become ragged having been so worked up to begin with. Val released her tight grip around the other girl, but kept their foreheads pressed together comfortably, leaning into each other. Juls fastened her speed, rubbing against the wet bundle of nerves quickly as her tongue danced with Valentina’s. 

“Fuuuck, Juls.” Val groaned when she felt two fingers slip inside of her, slowly moving against her walls. Her hips lifting and grinding to meet the motion. She could feel herself contracting around the full sensation, the bottom of her abdomen tightening as Juliana increased her pace, pounding into the light haired girl fast and hard. The curl of her fingers prompted an automatic release, her loud moans and obscenities getting lost against Juliana’s lips until she came undone all over her hand. She watched as Juliana lowered her head down to her core, attaching her mouth to slurp all the juices as Valentina bucked her hips with hypersensitivity. 

She pulled Juliana’s face up to meet hers, moaning as she tasted herself on the familiar full lips. Valentina cupped her face to keep her close, brushing their lips together lazily with Juliana’s hands gently roaming the contours of her body. She lowered her head to Valentina’s neck and rested there, breathing against her skin as she fell to lay down beside her. Val snuggled up to the other girl, welcoming her body into her arms.

“That was so good Juls,” she whispered as she pressed light kisses to the exposed skin she could reach, the other girl just hummed in agreement clearly worn out from all the physical exertion. She moved to bring the blankets up to cover their cooling bodies as they drifted off to sleep together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this being so short. I’ve had it written for a while but have been struggling with major writers block to finish it 😫
> 
> I just decided to go ahead and upload it, I know it’s been a while. I appreciate everyone still reading and I plan on getting the rest of Heartbreaker uploaded as soon as my brain is willing to cooperate lmao. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
